Welcome to the Host Club!
by Koharu Veddette
Summary: The sequel to Twisted Fate! Join the new host club in their misadventures and the new tides of fate as T. Souh starts the Host Club at Ouran Academy. The Hitachiins are back to cause trouble and who is that mysterious cross-dresser thrown into the mix? RR
1. Chapter 1

"Welcome!" came the call from several boys as the doors of the Third Music Room opened once more. Several girls cried out happily at the sight of the six boys in front of them.

"Would you ladies like to come in and enjoy yourselves?" Takuya Souh said as he stepped forward. He ushered the girls in and brandished a deep red rose to them. "We are the Host Club. We hope you come and have plenty of fun times with us."

"Souh-san," several girls cheered happily. Within minutes, each of the six boys had their own guests and were chatting happily at their tables.

"So you are from the Middle School Division, Makoto-san?" a girl asked the red haired boy in front of her. He had on a cream and yellow jacket with the Ouran insignia on it and black slacks.

"Yes, but my cousins wished for me to come and join this club," Makoto Hitachiin told the girls with a devilish smile that he had inherited from his father. The boy was leaning on another red head's shoulder as they shared a couch.

"Makoto, don't act like we begged you," Masaru Hitachiin glared at his younger cousin. The two weren't brothers, but they looked a lot alike. Both had extremely bright red hair that they had inherited from their mothers and amber eyes from their fathers.

"Ano, Masaru-san, are you two siblings?" Masaru's guest asked him delicately. Both of the girls opposite the two were looking at them with confused glints in their eyes.

"We're cousins like most of the members of the club. But our mothers are twins and are fathers are twins," Masaru said with a smirk. The girls awed as Makoto leaned over and rested his head on Masaru's shoulder. "But Makoto and I were raised together so we might as well be brothers."

"Yoshi-sama, why aren't you wearing your glasses today?" a girl asked not too far away. Yoshi Ohtori looked at the girl with his deep blue eyes and smiled.

"My eyes don't hurt so much today, but thank you for your concern m'lady," he replied in a true Shadow Prince manner.

"Your eyes are so pretty," the other girl across from Yoshi murmured.

"My mother's are far prettier," he said with a soft smile.

"Yoshi is just being modest, aren't you mon ami?" Takuya said as he leaned over the couch that Yoshi and his guests were sitting on. Yoshi sighed at his best friend's antics, but continued to smile.

"Hotaka, things seem to be going well for our cousins," little Ichirou Haninozuka said as he and his tall cousin sat in a corner to themselves. "It's too bad we graduate this year, huh?"

Hotaka Morinozuka nodded at his older cousin. Suddenly there was a crash and a squeak. Everyone turned towards the entrance to see Takuya helping up some boy with dark black hair.

"Are you okay?" Takuya asked the boy.

"Hey, aren't you Akira Onitaka?" Masaru asked the boy as the two Hitachiins came up to their friends. "You're in my class."

"Well then, welcome to the Host Club, Akira-san," Yoshi said as he walked up with a slight smirk on his face. "I see you broke one of our best tea sets in your little fit of shock. You do realize that that tea set cost over 5 million yen."

"I can pay that back," Akira said as he stepped towards the door.

"Really? Aren't you here on scholarship?" Masaru asked, a devilish grin coming to his face as he tapped his chin.

"Don't mock the poor, Masaru," Takuya reprimanded the boy. "Remember that my mother was poor before she married my father."

"What ever you say, Takuya," Masaru shrugged at the Host Club Prince.

"Aki-san will be our friend right?" Ichirou asked as he bounded up to the lost boy.

"I-I guess," Akira said though he was still shocked from what was happening.

"Akira," Takuya said after Yoshi whispered something to him. "In order to pay back the Host Club, you must become a host yourself."

"Wh-What?" Akira stuttered as he looked around the room at the Host Club members.

"Yay! We get a new friend!" Ichirou cried happily as he bounded back to the stoic Hotaka. "Akira, I'm Ichirou Haninozuka, but everyone calls me Ichigo! This is Hotaka Morinozuka, but everyone calls him Tori."

"I'm Makoto Hitachiin," Makoto said with a devilish grin as he and his cousin sauntered up to the new host.

"I'm Takuya Souh, the prince of the Host Club!" Takuya introduced with a flourish of rose petals. He gestured to Yoshi with a broad smile. "And this is Yoshi Ohtori, the shadow prince."

"You know, isn't this how Aunt Koharu joined Dad's club?" Makoto asked as he slung an arm over his cousin's shoulder. Masaru nodded with a grin slowly appearing on his face.

"This should be interesting," Yoshi said quietly as he pulled out his thin framed glasses and put them on.

"How so Yoshi?" a feminine voice came from behind the the boy. Yoshi turned around to see a girl in a brown sailor-style uniform walk in. She had short, brunette hair and large violet eyes and was carrying a stack of books in her arms.

"Ah, hello Sophie," the dark haired boy greeted the younger girl.

"What is my hyperactive brother doing now?" Sophie Souh asked as she pointed towards where Takuya was grandly showing Akira around the room.

"Takuya has decided to make Akira Onitaka a host so he can pay back a debt," Yoshi explained calmly to the brunette that now stood next to him. Sophie looked up at her friend with mild curiosity.

"You do realize how absurd that is, right?" she questioned him. Yoshi cracked a small smile at her words.

"Yes, but that would not be interesting or profitable," he told her with a glance from above his glasses.

"You really don't think about anyone's feelings do you?" Sophie asked, pursing her lips unhappily.

"Unless they are important to me," Yoshi shrugged as he walked towards the other hosts, who were trying to introduce themselves to Akira, causing them to be piled on Aikra.

"Sophie!" Takuya called out happily to his younger sister. "I'm so happy that you came to visit me!"

"I only came to tell you that I will be taking the limo home and to remind Makoto that we have a project in our social studies class due in two days," Sophie said, side stepping Takuya's hug.

"You are so mean Sophie," Takuya whimpered softly.

"I just don't let you play around like an idiot. You know Mama has taught you better than that," Sophie reprimanded the older blonde.

"B-But," Takuya whimpered, tears forming in his eyes.

"No 'but's!" Sophie nearly shouted, anger taking over as she delt with him.

"Please don't yell at Souh-sama," one of the customers said as she a several others rushed to Takuya's side. "A normal middle school girl would respect her elders."

"But, you seem, madame," Sophie said with flawless politeness. "I am not a normal middle schooler. I am his younger sister, Sophie Souh."

"You never said you had a younger sister, Souh-sama!" the girl on Takuya's right cried happily.

"She is so pretty!" the one on the left cried, a smile gracing her features. Sophie sighed from the sudden attitude change from the girls knowing her name.

"Thank you," Takuya said, a soft smiling coming to his face as he gently hugged each of the girls. "She takes after our darling mother. Sadly, she always wishes to study and doesn't come too often to the high school section."

"That's too bad," one of the girls sighed. "I would like to get to know her better."

"See Sophie, you would be very popular as a member of the Host Club," Takuya said eagerly to his sister.

"One problem Takuya," Sophie said, turning towards the door. "I can't possibly be a host if I'm a girl."

With that, the young Souh girl walked out of the room.

"Akira!" Ichirou cried as he bounded up to the scared boy once more and wrapped is small arms around him. "We'll be good friends, right?"

All the poor boy could do was nod at the senior. Hotaka came forward and scooped his older cousin into the air, accidently bringing Akira with him. Akira fell into Hotaka's chest, causing the older boy to reach out and grab ahold of him. Akira nervously backed away from Hotaka once he had found his footing. Hotaka and Ichirou shared a knowing look before they decided to return to their corner and silently watch over their cousins.

"Akira, here is the schedule for our events this next month," Yoshi said, producing a calendar and handing it to the small boy. "You are required to come to each of them plus our club meetings every Tuesday, understand?"

Akira nodded slowly before he was allowed to leave for the day. The rest of the Host Club piled into four different limos and headed home not too long after.

"I can't wait to play with Akira," Masaru chuckled to his cousin as they rode home together. Makoto also chuckled at the thought of playing with his upperclassman.

"It looks like we finally found ourselves an interesting toy," Makoto said with a large grin. The two laughed devilishly as they soon arrived at their matching mansions.

"I wonder how good of a host Akira is," Takuya murmured as he rode along in Yoshi's limo. Yoshi glanced up from his mini laptop to look at his best friend.

"He should do fairly well, considering," Yoshi told him before returning to his work. "You shouldn't get too clingy to people that you don't even know."

"But that is the best way to make friends!" Takuya declared happily. "Papa always said that the fastest way to a person's heart is to be yourself and jump in!"

Yoshi barely even glanced up at the other junior boy.

"Do you think they will realize things soon?" Ichirou asked his silent cousin as they rode to the dojo their two families shared. Hotaka thought for a moment before he nodded. "You're right. Akira is too cute for them not to figure out who she is."

**And without further waiting, I present to you the first chapter to the long-awaited sequel to Twisted Fate! I hope everyone enjoyed a little more insight to the new characters! Please review any ideas you may have for the future chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you hot chocolate mess for beng the first to review! Also thanks to Kuramasredredrose, XxXKyokoXxXOotoriXxX, Captain Mishiro for reviewing!**

Takuya hummed as he moved from vase to vase on the tables around the Third Music Room, adjusting the roses in each.

"Takuya seems to be in a good mood today," Makoto commented to his cousins as they watched their leader skip from table to table.

"Today is Akira-san's first day, remember?" Yoshi reminded his younger cousins with a small glance towards them. "He is just too excited to focus on one thing at a time."

They watched for a moment longer while Takuya rearranged the flowers around the room over and over again.

-Takuya Innermind Theater Open-

"Takuya-senpai, you are really admirable, like a prince," Akira said eagerly as Takuya taught him how to treat their guests. Takuya chuckled and flipped his hair out of his eyes.

"If you wish to call me a prince, I will not stop you, little rookie," Takuya said with a soft smile towards the eager new host.

"Prince-senpai, I want to be a host just like you," Akira said. Takuya chuckled again and brandished a rose to the small host.

"Don't worry, dear apprentice, after you have learned the ways of being a proper host from me, you will be the next prince of the hosts," Takuya replied and Akira stepped forward to hug him.

"Thank you senpai!" Akira called out as Takuya hugged him back.

-Close of Takuya Innermind Theater-

Takuya sighed at the scene he thought up, really hoping Akira would be eager to learn to be a host.

"Well, time to get ready," Masaru said, stretching his arms over his head. "Hey, Makoto, do you know when Mom and Aunt Na are coming with our costumes?"

"Mom and Aunt Ne are coming at 3:30 to help us get dressed," Makoto answered his cousin, glancing at his cell phone to check the time. "We have a few minutes before they should arrive."

"Few minutes, shew minutes! We're here early!" twin voices called from the doorway. Everyone looked to see two mirrored couples standing in the doorway.

"Mom, Dad!" Masaru and Makoto called as they rushed to meet their parents and aunt and uncle. Hikaru Hitachiin smiled slightly at his son as said boy hugged Aileene Hitachiin. Masaru hugged both of his parents at the same time.

"I see little Sophie isn't here," Aileana Hitachiin commented with a flip of her braid. The four red-heads gestured for their sons to back up as Hikaru turned to whistled down the hall. "You'll love these outfits boys. Redesigned straight from the original Host Club sketch book."

"Excuse me!" a high voice called out as a little blonde girl came running in with a rack full of garment bags and another rack of shoes. She stopped and everyone could see a petite brunette girl with a laced dress on and small Mary Janes.

"Onee-chan!" Ichirou called as he bounced over to the girl. "What are you doing here Chouko-oneechan?"

"Didn't Mama tell you that I was interning for Aunts Na and Ne for my fashion design class?" Chouko Haninozuka questioned her little brother. The two Haninozukas were about the same height, though Ichirou was about an inch or two taller than his sister. Ichirou shook his head, his blonde locks flipping into his face. "φράουλα, be careful or your hair will get messed up. You know I'm no good with hair."

"Sorry πεταλούδα," Ichirou said as he tried to fix his hair some. There was a small thud, causing everyone to turn to see a tall man coming in with several stacks of boxes in his hands.

"I think it was a good idea to make a Morinozuka our intern," Aileana said softly to her twin sister. Ne nodded as they watched their husbands direct their nephew towards the changing rooms.

"Akio," Hotaka said quietly, taking a few boxes from the top of the stacks his brother carried. Akio looked at his younger brother for a moment before nodding and leading him to the changing room to put the stuff down. Hikaru, Kaoru, Na, and Ne took their nephews and Takuya into each of the changing rooms and began helping them get ready for their event.

"This reminds you a little of our old work, doesn't it Hikaru?" Kaoru called to his brother as he adjusted the cuff on Yoshi's deep purple sleeve.

"Yeah, it makes me want to get into cosplay and host again," Hikaru called back, giving a smirk to Makoto.

"Do you wish to die?" both Madame Hitachiins called to their husbands as they worked over Masaru and Takuya.

"Hello?" they heard someone call from the main room, causing Takuya to jump up in excitement.

"Akira! We are in the changing room! Hurry and come get dressed!" he called as Aileene fought to keep him still enough for her to hem his pants.

"Takuya! I swear if you don't stop fidgetting, I will call your mother and get her over here!" Aileene threatened the teen, effectively making him stop moving in fear of his mother's rage.

"Senpai?" Akira called out as Hikaru walked out of his son's changing room.

"Well, what do we have here?" he said mischeaviously as he spotted the new comer. Akira's eyes widened at the sight of the red-haired devil. "Another trainee I see?"

"Did you find a new toy, Aniki?" Kaoru questioned as he flipped back the curtain that hid himself and Yoshi away from the rest of the group.

"Dad, Uncle Hikaru," Masaru said, his lips turning into a pout as he called out to the two grown men. "Akira is our toy, you guys have Aunt Haruhi and Uncle Tamaki."

"Now Masa," Aileana said to her son with a devilish look. "Sharing is caring, especially when you're sharing with your parents."

"Na! Are you done?" Ne called to her sister as she examined the frozen Akira. "We have a new outfit to piece together for this one."

"Really?" Aileana inquired as she walked to the group around Akira with Masaru following behind her. Na took one look at Akira's messy hair and ragged uniform before she grabbed the poor student by the arm and dragged Akira to a changing room. "Ne, bring me clothes!"

Akira squeaked in surprise as Na began to strip the clothes off his body. Ne came bustling in with a small rack of clothing and started to hold up piece after piece to the small freshman.

"_I knew it was a good idea to bring some of Haruhi's old designs_," Ne mumbled in her native tongue as she flipped through each of the ruffled shirts. She glanced up from the white shirt she was holding up and looked at her sister. "_Do you think_-?"

"_Surely Yoshi must_," Aileana replied, barely looking up from the boxes of shoes she was going through. "_Being the Shadow Prince and all_."

"_I heard that,_" Yoshi called in to his aunts, also switching to Scottish. "_And yes, I do know about Akira's little problem._"

"_Little problem he says,_" Aileana scoffed as she forced a pair of shoes onto Akira's feet. "_Wait until Haruhi hears that her own son is forcing a poor girl into the same situation she and older sister were in."_

_"Now, now, Meadow,_" Kaoru chuckled from outside the dressing room. "_Allow our boys to have some fun."_

_"But Fragrant," _Aileene whined to her brother-in-law as she forced a light pink shirt over Akira's head. "_What if they make her do something that she doesn't want to do?"_

_"We'll keep and eye on them, Evelyn," _Hikaru reassured his wife from next to his brother. The twin female Hitachiins sighed and forced Akira to stand.

"Alright everyone, close your eyes," Aileana demanded as they neared the exit of the curtained off area. Aileene peeked around the curtain to make sure no one was looking and nodded to her sister. The three exited the dressing room and stood in the middle of all of the boys.

"Okay, open your eyes," Aileene said cheerfully. Each of the boys opened their eyes, each gasping at the sight before them.

**Hahaha, cliffy! Just so everyone know, the four adult Hitachiins were speaking Scottish, which is Na and Ne's native tongue. Na, Ne, Chouko, and Akio are all mine, as are nearly everyone else in this story, but you can use them if you want as long as you PM me your story. Ah. . . have any questions, please review them to me and I'll answer them as long as it doesn't contain spoilers. And please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you hot chocolate mess, XxXKyokoXxXOotoriXxX, juliet763 for reviewing!**

**Juliet, you made me smile when I read your review! It feels good that people trully do like my stories, writer's block and all. **

"Welcome," came the familiar call of the Host Club as they opened their doors. The girls gasped as their eyes layed upon the Host Club in neon and black clothing. Takuya sat happily on his throne in a neon yellow jacket and hat and deep black pants and undershirt. To his left, Masaru wore an electric blue pair of skinny jeans with a tight black A-shirt with Makoto in his arms, the younger wearing the same outfit, but in an orange. Yoshi was the odd man out, opting to wear white instead of any bright colors, he had on a slightly ruffled dress shirt and black leather pants with his black hair slicked back out of his eyes. On his right was Hotaka, dressed in a lime green suit with black pin-stripes and tie, with Ichirou on his shoulders, who was dress in a deep purple tee and loose black shorts. Right in the front of everyone was Akira in a light and hot pink tee and skinny jeans with black skulls decorating the outfit.

Behind the Host Club stood Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin sporting nearly matching outfits as their sons while their wives just stood by the wall. Yoshi managed to split the girls up to each of their favorite hosts.

"So you are Masaru's father, Hitachiin-san?" a girl asked, Masaru and Kaoru Hitachiin sitting across from her.

"Yes, I was a former host too," Kaoru answered, a sly grin coming to his face. "I'm sure if your mother came here, she would remember the original Hitachiin Devils."

"Mother did attend Ouran," one of the girls said thoughtfully. "Maybe I'll ask her about you."

"We would gladly welcome her back one day, if she so wishes," Hikaru murmured from over his twin's shoulder. Makoto leaned over the couch by Masaru, both cousins watching their fathers host. "We love seeing our old guests."

"Dad," Makoto groaned sliding away from the couch in a mock pout.

"What, Makoto? Can't I have fun with my darling son and nephew?" Hikaru said in his old way of addressing Kaoru during host hours. Hikaru drew his son up in a hug and looked tenderly down on the boy. "You two are everything to me afterall."

"D-Dad," Makoto murmured, looking away from his father as a blush creeped up his face. Several girls that had been watching from surrounding tables squeeled.

"What a forbidden love between father and son!" a few of them sighed, their fangirl appetites quenched for now. Hikaru smirked at his son as the older Hitachiin released the younger.

"I've been at this a lot longer than you, son," he said cockily. "I know how to get my girls to react."

"Your girls, huh?" Aileene repeated, a stern look on her normally mocking face. Hikaru flinched back at his wife's glare.

"You know you are the only girl for me Ne," Hikaru murmured, trying to appease his upset wife. Ne refused to look at him until several of the girls watching the older couple started to tear up, thinking it was a major fight.

"And you know, Hikaru Hitachiin," Ne said as she turned back to her distressed husband with a small smirk. "That I am never really mad at you."

"Ne," Hikaru chuckled, embracing his wife lovingly. "Stop teasing me."

"Why? You always tease our son," Aileene defended herself.

"Are they really a family?" Akira wondered out loud as he passed by the Hitachiins' group.

"They may seem a bit childish," Yoshi informed her as he slid up next to her, his small laptop in hand. "But Hikaru, Kaoru, Aileana, and Aileene Hitachiin are actually the leaders in fashion as of now, even beating out Hikaru and Kaoru's own mother for number one. Also Hikaru and Kaoru used to be hosts for our fathers' Host Club."

Akira nodded in disbelief.

"Now, Masaru and Makoto Hitachiin are our version of the old 'Forbiden Love' act," Yoshi continued to explain to her. "They are only cousins, but, seeing as how their parents are two sets of twins, they look very much alike."

The two continued on past the group of red heads and to Ichirou and Hotaka as Ichirou animately gave out small slices of cake to each of the girls.

"Ichigo-senpai and Tori-senpai are also cousins," Yoshi informed her with a small chuckle. "But so are everyone in this club, except Takuya. Now, Ichigo's strong point is his cute demeanor and violet eyes. Tori, on the other hand, is tall and silent, giving the girls a sense of peace when they sit with him."

Akira glanced from the two seniors and over to Takuya, who was chatting happily with a few guests.

"Ah, Takuya Souh," Yoshi murmured softly, knowing his friend would come over if he heard his name. "The Host Club's very own crowned prince. He is number one and has the highest request rate."

"W-Wait, he's a prince?" Akira asked, shock clear in his dark eyes.

"Well, the Host Prince," Yoshi clarified. Akira looked up at him in confusion. "His father was the original Host Club's leader and King while his mother was the 'Natural Prince' of the Host Club."

"What about you?" Akira asked, turning his gaze onto the bespectacled boy. "What are you to the Host Club?"

Yoshi smirked down at the new host. "I am the 'Shadow Prince'. Son of the Host Club's own Shadow King and 'Gay Prince'."

Akira just gave him a confused look at the last name mentioned. "My mother was posing as a boy while she was in the Host Club."

"Oh," Akira said, nodding slightly. She looked around the room once again with a small smile on his face. 'These people aren't that bad.'

"I do hope that you will bring something original to the Host Club, Akira," Yoshi said quietly, keeping an eye on his cousins. "We all have our parents to follow. You, at least, have a fresh path in the Club."

With that, Yoshi walked away and to a table with a few waiting girls. Akira could feel a small blush coming to his face as he watched Yoshi walk away.

"Akira!" Takuya called, rushing up to the new host, who turned in shock. "It's time for you to try out your host skills!"

"B-But!" Akira tried, but Takuya was already dragging him towards his table. Takuya sat him down right next to him and then smiled expectantly at him. Akira peeked through his messy bangs towards the girls, who were also looking at him expectantly. "A-Ah. Hello, I'm Akira Onitaka. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"He's so cute Souh-sama!" one of the girls cooed as they watched the boy act shy around them.

"N-Not really," Akira stuttered, trying not to make a fool of himself in front of all of the girls. But his look completely failed as the girls squeeled and clung to him.

"I knew you'd be a good host, Akira," Takuya said confidently. Akira watched helplessly as Takuya stood and left him alone with his group of girls.

"Tell us about yourself Akira-kun," one of the girls asked with a giggle. "Which class are you in?"

"A-Ah 1-A, Miss," Akira answered with a bob of his head.

"Oh, you must be quite rich then," another of the girls said, a small smiling gracing her lips.

"O-Oh, no I'm not," Akira said with a small laugh. "I came here on scholarship. My mother knew her cousin did the same once and it turned out alright, so she had me try too."

"Who is your mother?" the third girl asked, causing all of the hosts to pay attention from their points across the room.

"Mei Onitaka," Akira answered promptly. "She owns a small clothes store in town."

"Mei? Clothes?" Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other knowingly. The twins appeared on either side of Akira and leaned over the couch to him. "Do you happen to be related to Ranka Fujioka?"

"You mean my great-uncle?" Akira said, confusion clear in his voice. Takuya popped up and pushed the two Hitachiins to the side.

"You mean your great-uncle has the same name as my grandfather?" he said excitedly. Realization dawned on Akira's face.

"We're cousins!" he nearly shouted, jumping up off the couch in surprise. How could his cousin be so strange? Then again Ranka liked to cross-dress and every picture Akira had ever seen of his mother and her cousin, Haruhi looked like a boy.

**I'm going to start doing this at the end of every chapter. Here is the list of characters in this story:**

**Takuya Souh- 17, son of Haruhi Fujioka and Tamaki Souh, Prince of the Host Club**

**Masaru Hitachiin- 16, son of Aileana Veddette and Kaoru Hitachiin, Little Devil Type**

**Makoto Hitachiin- 15, son of Aileene Veddette and Hikaru Hitachiin, Little Devil Type**

**Yoshi Ohtori- 17, son of Koharu Veddette and Kyouya Ohtori, Shadow Prince**

**Hotaru Morinozuka (Tori)- 18, son of Caitlin Veddette and Takashi Morinozuka, Silent Type**

**Ichirou Haninozuka (Ichigo)- 18, son of Tasia Veddette and Mitsukuni Haninozuka, Lolita Type**

**Akira Onitaka- 16, unfortunatly poor, sadly the child of Mei (for those of you who don't know, she's the daughter of Ranka's friend/ the pension owner), Shy Prince**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you hot chocolate mess, XxXKyokoXxXOotoriXxX, for reviewing!**

A petite woman with long brunette hair entered the Third Music Room after club activities ended the next day. The Host Club rushed to usher her to sit down at a couch. The woman stared at the host across from her with warm chocolate eyes.

"Haruhi-obachan, this is Akira Onitaka. Akira claims to be the daughter of your cousin, Mei," Yoshi introduced the newest host. Haruhi Souh gave Akira a small smile. The young host looked nearly nothing like Mei, but Haruhi could see the little movements that reminded her of her cousin.

"Well, Mama?" Takuya asked urgently, peeking from behind the couch his mother sat at across from Akira. "Is Akira my cousin?"

Haruhi sighed softly before she turned to her son. "Yes. Akira is your cousin."

Takuya jumped up and dived to hug Akira. "Welcome to my family, Akira-itoko! Oh, we'll be so close from now on! We'll do everything together!"

"Takuya," Haruhi snapped her fingers together, her son immediately backing away from Akira.

"Arigato, Oba-chan," Akira said softly.

"I would have come yesterday, but I had some urgent business at my office to attend to," Haruhi apologized to Akira. "I'm a lawyer, you see."

"I know," Akira said with a small bow. "Ka-san always talks about how proud she is to call you her cousin."

"Now, Akira," Haruhi said, a small smile forming on her lips at the younger's words. "Did Mei make you dress like that or was it my half-crazed son?"

"I-It was Takuya-senpai," Akira answered quickly, a blush forming on his face. Haruhi looked at Yoshi with a raised eyebrow.

"You let him do this?" she said, causing the dark-haired boy to nod. Haruhi sighed and stood.

"Mama, where are you going?" Takuya said frantically.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Na! Ne! I know you guys are around!" Haruhi called out. There was a loud bang as the Hitachiin adults rushed to come meet their old friend.

"What is Haru-chan?" Na said as the four of them hugged Haruhi in various ways.

"Calling us out after so long of no use?" Kaoru finished for his wife.

"Dress Akira appropriately," Haruhi said as she stepped away from the four red-heads. "I don't want to send Akira back to Mei like this."

"Of course," Ne bowed mockingly.

"We'd be happy to assist the Mrs. Souh." Hikaru continued mockingly.

"Just do it you guys," Haruhi sighed. The four Hitachiins laughed as they rushed to grab their newest doll. Akira looked frantically back and forth as Na and Ne circled around the room, eaching eyeing the host.

"Black hair, black eyes, and tanned skin," Na murmured, passing to Akira's left.

"Warm colors would look good, but nothing too dark," Ne concluded as she passed to Akira's right. Both Hitachiin women froze on either side of the scared host and snapped their fingers.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Design 47K!" they called together as they moved forward to undress Akira. The two Hitachiin men stepped through the curtains moments later witht heir eyes closed and boxes in their hands. Na and Ne quickly took the boxes and shooed the two out of the room. With a flourish of clothes, Na and Ne had Akira ready to show the others.

"Gentlemen of the Junior Host Club and Madam Haruhi!" they said together mockingly as they stepped back into the Third Music Room. Everyone turned to them expectantly. "We have the honor to present our newest doll, Miss Akira Onitaka!"

Out from behind them walked Akira in a large pink dress. The dress had ribbons and lace all over it and puffed out from Akira at the host's hips. Wrapped around Akira's waist was a large pink ribbon, tied into a bow. On Akira's feet were pink ballerina shoes that were laced up the host's bare legs. In Akira's hair was a pink ribbon and Akira's hair was extended with light pink extensions. Everyone stared at her in shock.

"I told you appropriately, not like a china doll!" Haruhi yelled at Na and Ne, who only shrugged.

"But this is appropriate for the niece of Mrs. Souh," they said nonchalantly. They looked over Haruhi's shoulder to see Takuya's mouth opening and shutting like a landed fish and that his face was redder than the rose he had in his hand. They looked over to the other hosts to see that both of their sons were almost the same as Takuya, Ichigo and Tori were smiling slightly, and that Yoshi, the biggest shock to them of all, was hiding his face behind his journal. The laughed softly, knowing that he was blushing at their handiwork.

"Y-You didn't say you were a girl!" Takuya said, his arms flying everywhere as he ran to his cousin. "Now I really must protect you from everything at this school!"

Akira side stepped, causing Takuya to go flying onto his face as he tried to hug her.

"I may be a girl, but I am not one that is needed to be protected or dressed up," she said before she turned on her heel to go change back into her uniform. Takuya sat up with tears in his eyes as he looked after his cousin.

"Oh well," the four Hitachiin adults shrugged. "We still get to dress her up all we want after we call Mei."

"No," Haruhi said as she brought out her cell phone. "Mei has enough problems with that husband of hers than to have to deal with you four."

"Oh?" Takuya's ears perked up at his mother's words. "What is wrong with Mei-obachan?"

Haruhi sighed as she looked her son in the eyes. She quickly glanced towards the dressing room to make sure Akira wasn't coming.

"You must promise not to say a word about this," she said quietly. Takuya and the rest of the people in the room nodded. "But Mei. . ."

**Oh! Cliffy! I figured that was enough and I wanted this next chapter to be big.**

**The base for Akira's dress is Lolita -Zusa- by Ayasal on deviantart.**

**I'm going to start doing this at the end of every chapter. Here is the list of characters in this story:**

**Takuya Souh- 17, son of Haruhi Fujioka and Tamaki Souh, Prince of the Host Club**

**Masaru Hitachiin- 16, son of Aileana Veddette and Kaoru Hitachiin, Little Devil Type**

**Makoto Hitachiin- 15, son of Aileene Veddette and Hikaru Hitachiin, Little Devil Type**

**Yoshi Ohtori- 17, son of Koharu Veddette and Kyouya Ohtori, Shadow Prince**

**Hotaru Morinozuka (Tori)- 18, son of Caitlin Veddette and Takashi Morinozuka, Silent Type**

**Ichirou Haninozuka (Ichigo)- 18, son of Tasia Veddette and Mitsukuni Haninozuka, Lolita Type**

**Akira Onitaka- 16, unfortunatly poor, sadly the child of Mei (for those of you who don't know, she's the daughter of Ranka's friend/ the pension owner), Shy Prince**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you hot chocolate mess, XxXKyokoXxXOotoriXxx, lovelydasom for reviewing!**

**Lovelydasom, I'm so glad you like my Ouran fics! About Chouko and Ichirou, they are Hunny's and Anastasia's kids. And the fact that there are no Asian adopted kids is because Koharu and Yuigo are half-Japanese. I try to update when I can, my school schedule rules my life right now so I don't have too much time to write, escpecially since I had exams last week. Oh, and thank you for pointing out the small typo in chapter 2!**

"I'm going to be late!" Akira said frantically as she ran down the empty hall to the Third Music Room. Somehow Haruhi had convinced the host club to let her stay dressed as a boy and be a host, so she didn't have to worry about the girls' uniform's skirt getting in the way as she ran. Akira opened the doors of the Third Music room to see that nothing was there. Akira stood dumbfounded as she pulled out her small calendar. Right on today's date was MEETING in large letters thanks to Takuya getting a hold of her bag while she was changing yesterday.

"Hello!" she called out, closing the door as she entered the room.

"Hush, Akira," someone whispered. Akira turned to see Masaru and Makoto hiding behind a pillar. She looked around to see Takuya clutching to Yoshi behind another pillar and Ichirou hugged himself to Hotaka behind a third.

"Come here Akira! Quickly!" Takuya whisper-yelled at her, extending his hand towards her in a desperate fashion. Akira sighed softly and walked over to him. Takuya hugged her to him tightly. "I'm so glad you didn't get hurt by that wild beast."

"What are you talking about?" Akira asked, pushing him away from her. She turned to see that there was a small raccoon sitting in the middle of the room eating a cookie. Akira blinked a few times before she sighed. "It's just a raccoon. There is nothing wrong with it."

Before Takuya could stop her, Akira walked from behind the pillar and slowly made her way to the small creature. The racoon looked up at her with shining eyes. Akira slowly kneeled down and picked the small animal up. The small ball of brown and black fur curled itself up against Akira and closed its eyes.

"I think it's a baby," she called to the others as she slowly began to pet it. Akira wasn't sure, but she could have sworn that she could hear it purring. Ichirou was the first of the males to come up to he with Hotaka quickly following his cousin.

"Can we keep it Shi-chan?" the small blonde asked his cousin. Yoshi came forward behind Takuya, Masaru, and Makoto.

"As long as you can take care of it and none of our guests have a problem with it," Yoshi complied, knowing that he would be scolded by his mother and aunts if he left the baby animal unprotected. Ichirou cheered, startling the racoon. It puffed up its fur and began hissing in Ichirou's direction, causing several of the hosts to shriek.

"Enough," Akira barked at the four boys that now huddled behind the pillar again. Akira glanced up to see that Hotaka had left to the snack room and was now back with a small bottle full of milk. 'Where did he find the bottle?'

Hotaka smiled slightly as he handed her the bottle, placing a large hand on the racoon. The racoon stared up at him as it slowly relaxed into Akira again. "Good girl."

The other hosts slowly came forward once again to eye the small animal.

"Tori-senpai, how do you know it's a girl?" Akira asked.

"Hotaka likes to take of the stray animals Uncle Mori takes in sometimes," Ichirou said eagerly. He smiled up at the girl. "It's why his nickname it Tori."

Akira nodded in understanding.

-the next day-

-The Host Club is open-

"Papaya!" Masaru yelled, chasing after a small brown fluff ball with a little pink dress in his hands.

"Come on Papaya! We just want to dress you for our guests!" Makoto called, chasing after his cousin. Several girls watched from their seats as the two red-heads ran around the room. The fluff ball jumped up and landed in Akira's lap, the human glaring at the two boys that had to halt to not run into her.

"Papaya isn't a play thing," Akira reprimanded the boys, petting the racoon in her lap.

"B-But Akira," the two whined, reaching out to take the baby racoon. Arms reached out and pulled the two boys high into the air. They looked down to see Hotaka looking at them with cold eyes.

"Don't touch her," he commanded, placing his cousins back onto the ground. The two ran off as Akira gave Hotaka a thankful look.

"Wow," one of Akira's guests sighed.

"Akira and Tori-senpai are like Papaya's parents," another cooed, all of them already having been introduced to the new member of the Host Club family. The three girls around Akira shared a look.

"IT'S SO CUTE!" the squeeled happily. Akira gave a nervous laugh. It didn't take long for the girls to get used to Papaya the racoon or the boys' antics caused by the small animal. By the time the day ended, Yoshi had no choice, but to allow Papaya to stay with them. He even called his family's furnisher to bring them a padded bed for the small animal to sleep in while they were away.

"Is it okay for her to live here?" Akira asked absently as she watched two men put together what looked to be a padded jungle gym.

"I'm sure my grandfather won't mind it," Takuya assured his cousin with a smile.

"Your grandfather?" Akira questioned. Takuya's smile grew.

"Yep, my grandfather is the president of the school," he said proudly.

"You mean the pervert who greets us?" Akira asked, shock clear on her face. The Hitachiin cousins burst into laughter at Takuya's dejected face. Takuya's eyes welled up with tears as he turned away. "Ah, I'm sorry Takuya-senpai, but he was flirting with my mother nonstop when I came to take the scholarship exam."

This just caused the cousins to laugh more. Papaya stared at the two before a pur came from her. Akira looked down and smiled, noticing that the baby animal liked to hear laughter.

"This is a good home for you then," she murmured, walking up to the finished play-set for the racoon and placing the baby in a hammock. The humans said good-bye to their newest friend as they each left, smiles on each of their faces. Papaya looked out the window later that night and hoped she wasn't abandoned by her new family.

**Okay, I lied last chapter, you don't get to find out about Mei yet, but you get to meet cute little Papaya! Hope you guys enjoyed this!**

**Here is the list of characters in this story (Will update as story progresses):**

**Takuya Souh- 17, son of Haruhi Fujioka and Tamaki Souh, Prince of the Host Club**

**Masaru Hitachiin- 16, son of Aileana Veddette and Kaoru Hitachiin, Little Devil Type**

**Makoto Hitachiin- 15, son of Aileene Veddette and Hikaru Hitachiin, Little Devil Type**

**Yoshi Ohtori- 17, son of Koharu Veddette and Kyouya Ohtori, Shadow Prince**

**Hotaka Morinozuka (Tori)- 18, son of Caitlin Veddette and Takashi Morinozuka, Silent Type**

**Ichirou Haninozuka (Ichigo)- 18, son of Tasia Veddette and Mitsukuni Haninozuka, Lolita Type**

**Akira Onitaka- 16, unfortunatly poor, sadly the child of Mei (for those of you who don't know, she's the daughter of Ranka's friend/ the pension owner), Shy Prince**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you La' Rae and Ninjas Incorporated, hot chocolate mess, lovelydasom, holihua29 for reviewing!**

**Lovelydasom, I might, I don't really have much of a plot so far.**

Takuya chatted animatedly as he and Yoshi walked down the nearly deserted hallway to the Host Club room. Takuya glanced up when he noticed Yoshi glancing at something in front of them. The blonde smiled when he saw his cousin waiting patiently by the door to the Host Club room with a small bag in her hands.

"Akira!" he called out, causing the black-haired cross dresser to look up. Akira side-stepped Takuya's hug, causing the blonde to hit his face on the door behind her.

"What do you have in that bag?" Yoshi asked as he brought out a small gold key to unlock the door. Akira looked down at the small brown paper bag she was carrying with a blush slightly coloring her face.

"I asked my father what raccoons eat so I could bring Papaya something," she admitted in a mumble. She shifted the bag behind her as Yoshi opened the door.

"We have already made arrangments for Papaya's meals, but maybe you can bring her treats whenever you wish," Yoshi said, a small smile playinng at his lips at the commoner's generosity. The three stepped inside and were immediately met with the little fur ball rushing up to them and latching on to each of them in turn.

"She seems so excited to see us," Akira laughed as Papaya nuzzled into her neck. The little raccoon decided to settle there as the three hosts began to inspect the room for anything wrong.

"Papaya is such a good girl," Takuya cooed after their inspection. "Not a thing is out of place."

"Of course she is," Akira murmured as she poured some food into a, no-doubt, real platinum dish with her name written with, also no-doubt, real diamonds. Papaya immediately began eating the small kibbles of food with eager vigor. Akira kneeled to pet the raccoon as she ate. Takuya slowly slid over and reached out to pet the baby animal as well. Papaya turned her small head up and it looked like she had given him a 'you will die if you touch me' kind of look. He shot up and ran to Yoshi, who was setting up his computer at his normal table.

"Y-Yoshi! Our baby glared at me!" he cried, clinging to the arm of his best friend.

" 'Our' baby?" Yoshi repeated, his eyebrow raised as he hardly gave his best friend a glance.

"Yes, our baby," Takuya said, a hurt expression on his face. "Do you not want to claim dear little Papaya as ours?"

"If anything, Papaya is Akira's child," they heard someone say, causing them to look up and see a tall man with dark hair and thin-framed glasses. He adjusted his dark blue tie as he smoothly walked towards the three teens. "Hello Takuya, Yoshi."

"Hello Father," Yoshi replied, giving a small bow to the man. Yoshi tilted his head slightly to see around his father and to the door. "Is Mother not here?"

"No, she is visiting Yuigo and Risako right now. You do remember that your cousin will be born soon, right?" Kyouya Ohtori chuckled, looking at his son from over his glasses. Yoshi nodded, recalling that his only biological cousin will be born soon. Kyouya stretched out his hand towards Akira. "You are Akira Onitaka, correct? I am sorry for anything that Takuya has made you do."

"It's fine, sir," Akira said quietly, hesitantly shaking the grown man's hand. Kyouya smiled at her before taking a small step back.

"What is your theme for today, Yoshi?" Kyouya asked, bringing out a dark black journal and a pen.

"Takuya thought that we would dress as animals in welcome of Papaya," Yoshi answered promptly. Kyouya jotted down the idea with a small nod. He snapped the journal closed and adjusted his glasses.

"A good idea, Yoshi," Kyouya said with a small smile. He looked at his son with nothing but feelings of pride at the young man's accomplishments. While Kyoko was a good preformer and had the stage presence of any international star, Yoshi was Kyouya's first choice of his children to take over Star Studios when he retired. At only 17, Yoshi was a song writer with far more skill than any that were hired at Star Studios and had even won many writing competitions that he had entered throughout his childhood. Not only that, but Yoshi was skilled in business aspects, a skill that he showed through his management of the new Host Club. "The guests will enjoy seeing all of you in animal costumes. You have thought of a way to hide the fact that Akira is a girl, right?"

"Yes sir," Yoshi smiled slightly, motioning towards the back room where everyone was set up to change in. "Makoto and Masaru have made a racoon costume for her that was specifically designed to make her gender ambiguous."

"Wait, why am I a racoon?" Akira asked him, Papaya jumping onto her shoulder and nestling there. Kyouya and Yoshi just looked at her with a pointed look over their glasses. Akira blinked at them for a moment before sighing and taking Papaya from her shoulder to hold her in her arms. Akira and Papaya shared a small look before Akira smiled and began to pet the baby animal. "Alright, I don't mind being a racoon with Papaya."

Kyouya smiled slightly at the girl in front of him. She reminded him so much of Haruhi, of the little sister that he had thought of her as after Koharu had sunk into his heart enough for such thoughts to come up. Akira was small, even for a girl, and had dark features. Unlike her mother and grandfather, Akira did not have large lips that she accented with bright lip stick, instead her lips were small as was her nose. She was obviously intelegent if she was here with the background that she has, even with the Principal's favor of commoner students. It was surprising how the new Host Club had unfolded to nearly the same as it had been twenty years ago. It only missed one thing. . . Kyouya turned to his son and placed a firm grip on his shoulder.

"Yoshi," he said in a stern whisper. Yoshi looked at him in surprise, his father had never grabbed his shoulder so desperatley. "I advize you to try and stay on Akira's good side. She may be important to everyone later on."

"Wh-What?" Yoshi sputtered, thoroughly confused at his father's words. Kyouya just gave him a small smile of knowing before he turned on his heel to leave.

"You may eventually see," Kyouya muttered to himself as he strode from the room and left three very confused teens in his wake. Kyouya rounded the corner as he pulled out his cellphone. He glances at the screen to see a picture of Koharu on their wedding day, smiling at him as he took the picture of her in her custom wedding gown. "I hope that you soon see."

**Sorry for the long wait everyone! I had complete writer's block. It doesn't help that I have little idea where this will be going! If any of you have some special requests for anything then please review or PM me about it!**

**Here is the list of characters in this story (Will update as story progresses):**

**Takuya Souh- 17, son of Haruhi Fujioka and Tamaki Souh, Prince of the Host Club**

**Masaru Hitachiin- 16, son of Aileana Veddette and Kaoru Hitachiin, Little Devil Type**

**Makoto Hitachiin- 15, son of Aileene Veddette and Hikaru Hitachiin, Little Devil Type**

**Yoshi Ohtori- 17, son of Koharu Veddette and Kyouya Ohtori, Shadow Prince**

**Hotaka Morinozuka (Tori)- 18, son of Caitlin Veddette and Takashi Morinozuka, Silent Type**

**Ichirou Haninozuka (Ichigo)- 18, son of Tasia Veddette and Mitsukuni Haninozuka, Lolita Type**

**Akira Onitaka- 16, unfortunatly poor, sadly the child of Mei (for those of you who don't know, she's the daughter of Ranka's friend/ the pension owner), Shy Prince**

**Papaya- unknown age (believed to be less than a year old), adoptive baby of the Host Club, Baby Princess**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you lovelydasom, hot chocolate mess, Kawaii Pai, vampires2rocks for reviewing!**

**Vampires2rocks, no wedding plans, just Kyouya remembering that he and Koharu had met through the Host Club and that happens to be the picture he choose to have as his phone's screensaver.**

-The Host Club is now open-

"Takuya-sama looks so handsome!" came a loud squeel that could be heard throughout the fine arts wing of the school. The girls gathered around the Host Club prince as they came in, completely in awe at his flawless lion costume.

"He should have been a monkey," Masaru muttered to his cousin. Makoto nodded as he adjusted his cousin's tall fox ears. The two were now playing the roles of the devilish fox tricksters and were enjoying every moment of it.

"Don't be rude," Yoshi warned, adjusting his own black cat eats with his gloved hands. He was a sly black panther to go along with Takuya's flambouyant lion. "Our guests enjoy his act so let him be."

"Taku-chan is funny," Ichigo laughed as he bounced around his cousins. He was a little brown rabbit with floppy ears that bounced around as he did. Tori scooped him up into his arms, making the small boy squeel. Tori was a large grey wolf that had a floppy tail and tall ears. Akira sighed from next to them. She had on a black mask and a loose gray and black outfit that made her look like a large raccoon. Papaya was perched on her shoulder with a small pink ribbon tied loosley around her neck, forming a bow just behind her head.

"Why am I the only one taking care of our guests?" Takuya said loudly, coming up to the group of hosts with a frown on his face. Masaru and Makoto shrugged, making Takuya turn his annoyed look on them. "We must always treat our ladies with the highest respect, which includes not making them wait on us."

"You had it handled," Masaru muttered as he and Makoto walked passed him. Ichigo took his cousin's hand and led the much taller teen towards their regular table. Everyone settled in and began to host their guests as the time slowly ticked by. Eventually, it was time for everyone to go so the hosts could change out of their costumes. The boys had just finished changing so Akira could go change and were cleaning up when a woman came bustling through the door. She had large red lips and blonde hair streaked with pink. She had on very fashionable clothes, her skirt and tee shirt being name brand and perfect when matching her tanned skin.

"Where's Akira?" she demanded frantically. She looked around at the hosts until she layed eyes on Takuya. She rushed up to him and grabbed him by the front of his shirt. "You're Tamaki's son, right? You have to know where my baby is!"

"Calm down, M'am," Yoshi said soothingly, taking charge as soon as his best friend looked desperately at him. The woman turned to him with wide eyes.

"You tell me to be calm when my baby is missing?" the woman screamed at him, falling to the floor with tears streaming down her face.

"Mom?" someone called out. Everyone turned to see that Akira had come back in the room in her uniform with Papaya laying on her head. The woman looked up at Akira's call, relief replacing the sorrow on her face as the teen walked over to her. Akira kneeled and placed a hand on the woman's shoulder. "Mom, what's goin on?"

Mei Onitaka gave out a sob as she pulled her daughter to her. Akira looked at her mother with a warm expression, rubbing her mother's back softly as the older woman blubbered into her chest. Akira looked around to see Tori and Ichigo setting up a few chairs around a couch, Takuya and Yoshi were quietly talking on the same phone with someone, and Masaru and Makoto were making tea. Akira sighed softly and held onto her mother's arms. Mei looked at her daughter curiously as the young teen helped her to her feet and led her to the couch Tori had set up. The Host Club gathered around as the two sat down on the couch.

"Mom, please explain what's going on," Akira said softly to her mother, smiling slightly though she was obviously upset to see her mother crying. Mei sighed as she straightened, choosing not to look at any of the teens around her.

"Your father contacted me at work today and told me that he would pick you up from school and take you to the shop," Mei informed her daughter and the Host Club. Mei ran one of her hands through her tassled hair as she sighed. "I knew I shouldn't have trusted him, but I told him it was okay as long as he got you there by the time the shop closed."

"And I never showed up," Akira murmured, knowing her mother's schedule better that the woman did herself.

"Right, but, when I tried to call your father, he never picked up," Mei informed her, tears coming her eyes again. "I thought he had taken you away from me! I thought he had come to pick you up and took you away. You know how mad he is that I got custody."

"Wait, what is going on?" Makoto asked, feigning to be lost at her words even though he remembered that Haruhihad already told them what was happening. Mei looked up athim and smiled slightly.

"You're Hikaru's son, right?" she asked, easily recognizing the twin in the boy. The youngest host nodded, causing her to smile. "Tell your parents that I look forward to seeing their next piece of art. Now, Akira's father and I are getting a divorce. Before you ask why, just know that he may have been comfortably rich and handsome and kind in the beginning, but he is a horrible drunk and loves his women. About a week ago, we had a court appearance for the custody of Akira since she is still a minor. Thankfully, I had Haruhi representing me against his expensive, hotshot lawyer, so I got custody of Akira. Her father got some visiting rights, like he could take her out to eat in town or pick her up from school, whatever really that I feel comfortable with. But, Mr. I-need-everything-to-belong-to-me-and-me-only didn't like that. He got upset and even asked for a retrial, though there was no trial or anything for custody rights just a judge."

"So you thought he tried to kidnap her," Yoshi murmured, seeing how everything was playing out for the woman and her daughter. Mei nodded, grasping Akira's hand in her's. Yoshi stepped forward and went down on his knees, smiling reassuringly at the distressed mother. "Miss Mei, I promise you that Akira will be protected with the entire power of the Ohtori and Veddette families. No harm at all will come to your daughter while she is with us."

"The Souh family too!" Takuya pipped up. "Nobody is going to take away my dear cousin!"

"The Hitachiins and our side of the Veddettes too," Makoto and Masaru vowed, giving Mei and Akira thumbs up signs.

"We will personally protect Aki-chan with our full power, right Hotaka?" Ichigo said, looking up at his tall cousin. Tori nodded his agreement, clutching the hilt of his kendo blade tightly. Mei looked around the room at the six teenage boys vowing to protect her daughter with the full forces of their families and began laughing.

"Thank you, boys," she said through her laughter. She sighed as she stopped laughing, wipping a tear from her eyes. "It means a lot to me that you guys already see her as someone so important to you."

She stood as Yoshi backed away from her. She turned to Akira and smiled.

"If club activities are over, let's go home together," she said, extending her hand to her daughter. Akira smiled and took her mother's hand.

**Here is the list of characters ****in this story (Will update as story progresses):**

**Takuya Souh- 17, son of Haruhi Fujioka and Tamaki Souh, Prince of the Host Club, Looks like his father**

**Masaru Hitachiin- 16, son of Aileana Veddette and Kaoru Hitachiin, Little Devil Type, looks like his father with brighter hair**

**Makoto Hitachiin- 15, son of Aileene Veddette and Hikaru Hitachiin, Little Devil Type, looks like his father with brighter hair**

**Yoshi Ohtori- 17, son of Koharu Veddette and Kyouya Ohtori, Shadow Prince, looks like his father with blue eyes**

**Hotaka Morinozuka (Tori)- 18, son of Caitlin Veddette and Takashi Morinozuka, Silent Type, looks like his father**

**Ichirou Haninozuka (Ichigo)- 18, son of Tasia Veddette and Mitsukuni Haninozuka, Lolita Type, looks like his mother**

**Akira Onitaka- 16, unfortunatly poor, sadly the child of Mei (for those of you who don't know, she's the daughter of Ranka's friend/ the pension owner), Shy Prince, looks like her father**

**Papaya- unknown age (believed to be less than a year old), adoptive baby of the Host Club, Baby Princess**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you lovelydasom, hot chocolate mess for reviewing!**

**I. . . Love you Risako-chan! So very much! You are the biggest help ever!**

Several weeks passed for the Host Club and everything seemed to be going well for them. Winter break was nearing at a faster rate as everyone began to relax into a regular schedule. Akira now didn't go anywhere without one of the hosts or Papaya tagging along with her and the boys took turns taking her to her mother's shop after school each day.

"It's so boring," Takuya sighed one day after their regular meetings. It was the last day before winter break began, but none of them wanted to leave. "I won't get to see anyone for the next few weeks! Mom and Dad are going to take Sophie to France to see out Grandmother, but I'm stuck at home because Mom said I wasn't studying enough!"

"It was your own fault for nearly failing that English test," Yoshi said, typing away on his laptop from across the large table as his best friend.

"B-B-But English is so hard!" Takuya pouted, tears welling up in his eyes.

"_Not really,_" the Hitachiin cousins shrugged as they looked at each from next to Takuya.

"_Not when Aunt Emily is teaching,_" Ichigo giggled as he played with Papaya from next to Yoshi.

"_I agree,_" Tori said, keeping a close eye on his cousin from the boy's other side.

"_Even I know some,_" Akira said with a smile at her cousin. Takuya looked around the room at all of the before he brought out his phone. He stood and quickly left to the back room to talk to someone. The Host Club waited patiently for him to get back into the room. When the blonde returned, he had a broad smile on his face.

"Yoshi, make plans for a skiing trip!" he demanded of his best friend. The Host Club blinked at him, a small amount of irritation showing up in Yoshi's eyes.

"Why would we go skiing?" Masaru asked, one of his eyebrows raised.

"Because it is a great bonding experience and Mother said that we could go if I call her every night and talk to her in English for a little while," he said, his smile growing.

"And this includes us how?" Makoto reitterated, motioning for the blonde to continue.

"Mother wants all of you to teach me English since you actually have an English speaking relative!" Takuya declared happily. The other hosts looked around at each other before Ichigo began to smile.

"I think it would be fun to spend time with you guys during the break," he murmured, Papaya seeming to nod at him. "Hotaka and I do only have one last year with everyone."

"Nonsense," Yoshi said, smiling slightly at his older cousin. "You are just moving up to the college division. You'll be able to see us in your free time."

"But we won't be able to see you everyday," Tori said quietly. Yoshi blinked at his much taller cousin and conceded to the man's words.

"So we're going skiing?" Akira wondered, trying to find a definite answer somewhere around the room.

"Is everyone ready for our Host Club's first trip together?" Takuya asked cheerfully. The others cheered except for Akira, Yoshi, and Tori.

* * *

Two days later, the Host Club met in front of the school where a large, sleek charter bus sitting in front of it. All of their parents were there and they were just waiting on Akira to show up before they left.

"Remember to call me at ten every night, Takuya, or there will be no more trips," Haruhi was reminding her son sternly while her husband and daughter waited in their limo so they could go to the airport. "And take care of Akira no matter what."

"Haruhi, stop pestering him and come on!" Tamaki called out the window to her. Haruhi turned her glare on him and he sat back into his seat. She turned back to her son and smiled slightly up at him.

"Don't get anyone into any trouble and, please, listen to Yoshi when he tells you to do something," she told him in a soft tone. Tears came to Takuya's eyes as he looked at his mother. She gave him a quick hug before turning away from him. "Have fun, baby."

"Th-Thank you Mama!" Takuya called as his mother began to walk back to her limo. Takuya began to cry as he ran onto the bus, the other hosts laughing at him.

"Don't pull too many tricks on anyone up there," Aileene told her son and nephew as she hugged them. She stepped away from the twin cousins and went back to the single waiting limo for their family that would take them to their waiting boat.

"Have lots of fun with your cousins," Hikaru said, ruffling both of the boys' hair before following his wife.

"Be creative with the snow and I want lots of pictures of the stuff we packed for everyone," Aileana winked at the two boys as she and her husband walked away from the two boys. Masaru and Makoto went onto the bus and picked seats next to each other so they could play games on the trip up to the skii lodge they had rented.

"Have lots of fun, φράουλα," Anastasia said to her son, hugging him close to her and kissing both of his cheeks. She turned to look up at Tori with a smile. "Take care of everyone, Hotaka."

"Yes m'am," Tori said with a small bow to the short woman. Anastasia turned away from the two teens with tears in her lavendat eyes. She quickly walked away to the limo that would take her, Hunny, Mori, and Caitlin the airport so they could go to Europe. Hunny waved at them and followed after his wife.

"Bring back lots of memories," Caitlin said as she hugged her tall son and short nephew good bye. Mori nodded at the two boys before he led his wife back to their limo. Tori and Ichigo hopped onto the bus and sat down in the plush seats near the front.

"Have fun, son," Koharu whispered to her son, hugging him close. Matching blue eyes met as the two released each other. Tears came to Koharu's eyes as she tried to say good bye to her son. "M-Make sure Takuya doesn't do anything stupid and that Miss Akira is safe."

Koharu had to turn away from her son then and walk to the limo that waited to take her and Kyouya to the airport so they could go to Italy to visit her father.

"Be good and have fun," Kyouya murmured to his son, a small smile forming on his lips as he looked at the boy in front of him. Kyouya chuckled softly as he reached behind his son to the teen's carry on bag. Kyouya pulled out a thin black device. "I'm taking your computer's battery so you stay off of it and spend time with you friends."

"Bu-" Yoshi tried to argue, but Kyouya was already walking away to his limo. Yoshi sighed and went to get onto the bus. The bus started as soon as he sat down and began to pull out. He blinked at the movement, glancing around for any sign of Akira. He looked out the window to see a woman and a girl running towards them. He stood up, forcing the bus driver to stop the bus. Akira ran forward with a wave to her mother and jumped onto the bus. She bowed deeply to them, pnating to catch her breath.

"I-I'm sorry I'm late," she said in gasps. The driver took her suitcase from her and hopped off the bus to go store it under the bus. Akira manuevered herself to a seat with the boys around her. "Our car wouldn't start so we had to run."

"It's okay," Ichigo smiled at her as he leaned over his seat to talk to her. "We wouldn't have left without you."

Akira smiled up at him as the bus drive got back on and began to pull out once more. Everyone looked out their windows to see their parents waving to them from their limos, none of them wanting to leave their children just yet. Finally, the bus pulled into traffic and away from the school.

**So, thanks to Risako-chan's idea, the next few chapters will be character bonding through a skii trip. If you have any specifics you want to happen, just tell me everyone! Oh! And go vote in my poll on who you want Akira to be with!**

**Here is the list of characters ****in this story (Will update as story progresses):**

**Takuya Souh- 17, son of Haruhi Fujioka and Tamaki Souh, Prince of the Host Club, Looks like his father**

**Sophie Souh- 15, daughter of Haruhi Fujioka and Tamaki Souh, looks like her mother**

**Masaru Hitachiin- 16, son of Aileana Veddette and Kaoru Hitachiin, Little Devil Type, looks like his father with brighter hair**

**Makoto Hitachiin- 15, son of Aileene Veddette and Hikaru Hitachiin, Little Devil Type, looks like his father with brighter hair**

**Yoshi Ohtori- 17, son of Koharu Veddette and Kyouya Ohtori, Shadow Prince, looks like his father with blue eyes**

**Hotaka Morinozuka (Tori)- 18, son of Caitlin Veddette and Takashi Morinozuka, Silent Type, looks like his father**

**Ichirou Haninozuka (Ichigo)- 18, son of Tasia Veddette and Mitsukuni Haninozuka, Lolita Type, looks like his mother**

**Akira Onitaka- 16, unfortunatly poor, sadly the child of Mei (for those of you who don't know, she's the daughter of Ranka's friend/ the pension owner), Shy Prince, looks like her father**

**Papaya- unknown age (believed to be less than a year old), adoptive baby of the Host Club, Baby Princess**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you lovelydasom, vampires2rocks, Shan-Shan XP, Toruh, hot chocolate mess for reviewing!**

"Akira!" Makoto called out, leaning over her seat so her could talk to her, his cousin following suit. Akira looked up, taking her headphones out of her ears so she could hear them.

"Let's play a game!" Masaru suggested with a grin.

"Do we even have time for one?" she questioned them, glancing at her watch to see that they had already been on the bus for several hours.

"We won't be at the resort's station until this evening," Yoshi informed her, moving to slide into the seat next to her before Takuya could. The blonde pouted as he went to sit in the seat across the aisle from the two black haired hosts. Masaru, Makoto, and Ichigo cheered as they all leaned over one seat or another to see each other.

"Let's play 'Never Have I Ever'!" Masaru suggested with a large grin. "Dad said that the old Host Club used to play it all the time."

"Explain," Yoshi instructed, adjusting his glasses with the middle finger of his left hand. Akira blinked at him for a moment before turning her attention on the twin cousins.

"We hold up ten fingers and take turns saying something we haven't done before," Masaru told everyone, holding up both of his hands as a demonstration.

"Whoever is left standing with at least one finger wins!" Makoto finished, bringing up his hands.

"It'll be a good 'let's get to know each other' experience," they said together, glancing over at the sulking Takuya. The blonde twitched before he seemed to jumped out of his seat to join the other six teens.

"I'll start!" Makoto said, grinning at Takuya. "Never have I ever been a blonde."

Takuya blinked at him before he looked odwn at his fingers and bent one down.

"Never have I ever been French," Masaru continued, smirking at his cousin. Makoto smirked back at him as Takuya put down another finger.

"Ah," Akira mumbled, thinking of something. "Never have I ever been on a boat."

All of the boys put down their fingers to her surprise.

"Oh Akira!" Takuya said sadly, tears coming to his eyes. "We'll have to take you on our boat the next time we go out!"

"Why not bring her to Italy with us?" Masaru asked, looking at Yoshi. "That way she can hang out with us on Grandpa's boat off the coast of the vineyard."

"Don't I get a say in this?" Akira muttered as the boys murmured around her about their ideas on taking her out on a boat.

"Would you like to see our Grandfather's vineyard?" Yoshi asked her, a small smile playing on his lips. "It has been in the Veddette family for generations and is one of the largest wine producing vineyards in Italy."

"Veddette family?" Akira repeated, looking at the boys in wonder. She knew none of their names were the strange one that rolled off her tongue.

"Our mothers' family," Yoshi replied, motioning to himself and the other boys except for Takuya. "My mother's father is the owner of it."

"He's our mothers' father too," Masaru countered, pursing his lips. "Just not biologically."

"What do you mean?" Akira asked, realizing that if this continues there would be no time for any more games.

"Yoshi's mom and her twin brother and half sister are the only ones who are actually blood related to our grandfather," Makoto explained to her. "The rest of our moms were just adopted into the family, so we don't get a share of the Veddette vineyard when Grandpa retires or dies."

"Isn't Uncle Yuigo actually next in line since he's the only boy?" Masaru wondered, looking to Yoshi for answers. "Expecially now that he and Aunt Risako are have a kid."

"No, the next in line has always been my mother," Yoshi replied coldly. "I hope that you do remember the discussion our parents had with us about it, about how all of you are Veddettes even though you won't have any of the family vineyard."

"Yeah, yeah, even Aunt Rose and Uncle Yuigo's kids will know that they won't get much and they are blood related to Grandpa," the twin cousins said together, looking at each other as they shrugged. "Everyone already knows our places in this family. We're just thankful we are only children."

"This is confusing," Akira muttered as she looked out the window to see that they were going up a mountain pass now.

"What do you not understand?" Yoshi asked, a small smile playing at his lips.

"All of it," Akira said, pursing her lips in frustration. "How do you know where you stand in your family? Aren't all of you cousins and such?"

"We are cousins, but we each have a different pull to a different family," Yoshi slowly corrected her so she would understand. "All of us, except for Takuya, are Veddettes from our mothers. Now, my mother is the oldest of our Grandfather's biological children so she is the heir to everything except what he gives to Uncle Yuigo and Aunt Rose since they are also Veddettes. After her is my older sister since she is the oldest out of our mother's children with me following after her until Kyoko has children. I am the oldest son in our family, so I will inherit whatever power and status that out father has from his Ohtori name. Understand?"

"I think so," Akira murmured, thinking deeply as she listened. She was trying to put together a mental picture of their family heirarchy as he told it to her. Yoshi adjusted his glasses before turning back to his cousins.

"Where were we in our game?" he asked, raising nine of his fingers. The other hosts brought up their hand and the game continued on until they reached their hotel.

"W-We're going to stay here?" Akira gasped as she saw the grand hotel that was nestled against the face of the mountain with ski lifts coming off of it.

"Yep," Makoto said as he walked ahead of her and towards the door that promised them warmth against the snow, his hand clasped behind his head.

"Yoshi reserved us rooms," Masaru muttered as he followed his cousin, leaving Akira to gawk at the large resort.

"It's even got an onsen!" Ichigo chattered happily as Tori carried him towards the hotel.

"Are you coming?" Yoshi murmured to her as he and Takuya came up behind her, the last to exit the bus. Akira shook herself and began to walk towards the waiting hosts with the other two behind her, Takuya sniffling against his running nose the entire time.

**Sorry if this was a bit confusing, but it had to be explained in some way. I have a little bit of an idea of what might happen next chapter, but nothing deffinate. Please tell me some ideas! Oh and go vote in my poll on who you want Akira to be with!**

**Here is the list of characters ****in this story (Will update as story progresses):**

**Takuya Souh- 17, son of Haruhi Fujioka and Tamaki Souh, Prince of the Host Club, Looks like his father**

**Sophie Souh- 15, daughter of Haruhi Fujioka and Tamaki Souh, looks like her mother**

**Masaru Hitachiin- 16, son of Aileana Veddette and Kaoru Hitachiin, Little Devil Type, looks like his father with brighter hair**

**Makoto Hitachiin- 15, son of Aileene Veddette and Hikaru Hitachiin, Little Devil Type, looks like his father with brighter hair**

**Yoshi Ohtori- 17, son of Koharu Veddette and Kyouya Ohtori, Shadow Prince, looks like his father with blue eyes**

**Hotaka Morinozuka (Tori)- 18, son of Caitlin Veddette and Takashi Morinozuka, Silent Type, looks like his father**

**Ichirou Haninozuka (Ichigo)- 18, son of Tasia Veddette and Mitsukuni Haninozuka, Lolita Type, looks like his mother**

**Akira Onitaka- 16, unfortunatly poor, sadly the child of Mei (for those of you who don't know, she's the daughter of Ranka's friend/ the pension owner), Shy Prince, looks like her father**

**Papaya- unknown age (believed to be less than a year old), adoptive baby of the Host Club, Baby Princess**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you lovelydasom for reviewing!**

"Yoshi!" Masaru called as he and his twin cousin came to the small table that Yoshi was sitting at with Tori, Ichigo, and Akira. Masaru was dressed in a large, dark orange coat with baggy blue pants, a long blue and orange stripped scarf, and a blue hat.

"We were wondering if we can go explore some," Makoto admitted to Yoshi, knowing that the dark haired teen was the only way they could get passed any of the other hosts. Makoto looked just like Masaru, but in the opposite colors. Yoshi put down his cup of coffee before glancing up at his two younger cousins. Yoshi was dressed in black pants with a deep purple coat, a black scarf wrapped around his neck and tucked into his coat.

"Why would you want to explore?" he questioned the two slowly. The two red heads looked at each other nervously. Yoshi sighed softly as he stood and turned to the three hosts he had been eating breakfast with. "Tori, can you go and get Takuya up?"

Tori nodded and stood, picking up his deep grey coat from the back of his chair. He left towards the elevators as Yoshi turned to offer Akira his hand. Akira was in a dark pink coat and matching pants with dark black boots, Ichigo matching her except in a lighter pink. She hesitantly took his hand and stood.

"Now, I believe that we will all go exploring together," Yoshi murmured, turning towards the cousins. Masaru and Makoto glanced at each other before grinning.

"Okay, we were planning on asking if Akira would come anyway," they said together, shrugging even though the movement was almost unnoticeable under their heavy coats. Tori came down a moment later, dragging a groggy Takuya behind him. The Host Club prince was dressed in an unbuttoned white coat with white slacks tucked into white snow boots.

"Takuya, pull yourself together, we are expecting guests today," Yoshi snapped at his best friend. Takuya blinked at him for a moment before gasping. He ducked behind Tori for a moment before stepping back into view with his clothes straightened and his mused hair fixed.

"I'm sorry about that my wonderful followers," Takuya said grandly, a broad smile on his face as he flipped back his bangs.

"Takuya, we will be leaving to go walk around the mountain some before our guests arrive later tonight," Yoshi informed the host prince. Takuya's smile dropped some before grew twice its size. "I take it you have no objections about the plan?"

Takuya's smile just grew a little more. He walked past the others and out the door. The other hosts quickly followed after him. Takuya led them down the path and to the edge of the forest. He turned back to them and gestured to the entire forest. "Let's start here!"

Masaru grinned and took his twin cousin's hand, dragging the younger Hitachiin into the forest. Takuya frowned at them before grabbing Akira's hand to drag her along behind him, but Yoshi stopped him by grasping onto her shoulder firmly.

"Let her walk by herself," Yoshi said to the blonde. Takuya's bottom lip began to tremble, but Yoshi just walked past him with Ichigo, Akira, and Tori following closely behind the Shadow Prince. Takuya looked down at his feet as his friends past him.

"Takuya!" he heard Akira call to him and looked up, turning on his heel. All of the other hosts were standing together, watching him closely from within the forest. Takuya blinked at them before he smiled, realizing that they were waiting on him. He ran up to them and the group went into the forest together.

"Akira, look!" Takuya said eagerly as he motioned towards a tree. Akira groaned softly and glanced at the tree that Takuya was motioning to, seeing that there was a small grey-white spotted bird sitting on a branch. "It's a cute little bird!"

"It's just a bird, Takuya," Akira said impatiently, backing away from him as he tried to drag her elsewhere. "You can see those kinds of birds everywhere."

Akira slipped on a slushy piece of snow on the ground as she tried to get away from him and began to fall back as she lost her balance. All of the hosts hurried forward to try and catch. Tori managed to grab the cuff of her coat and pulled, but the sleeve came with him as she slipped out of it. The hosts frowned at the sound of a quiet splash. Tori lifted up Akira's dark pink coat as the others looked down at Akira, who was sitting in a daze on the cold ground. Her heavy cargo pants were soaked through in the back as she blinked up at them. Takuya cried out in anguish as he rushed forward, but Tori beat him to her and scooped her up in his arms. Akira was still in a daze as she wrapped her thin arms around Tori, shivering violently as she clung to him. Makoto took Akira's coat from Tori and helped wrap it around her so she was a little warmer. Akira smiled gratefully at him even though her teeth were chattering. The hosts managed to get a little bit up the path they had gone up when Akira began to push away from Tori's chest.

"I-I can walk," she said through still chattering teeth. Tori let her slip to her feet next to him, grabbing onto her coat to keep it securely around her. Akira smiled up at him as she slipped her arms through the sleeves of her coat.

"We will get you a better fitting coat when we get back," Masaru said to her, already designing a new one for her in his mind. He grinned at her as Makoto came forward to wrap his arms around Masaru's waist. "We'll personally design it for you."

"Th-Thank you," Akira stuttered through her teeth. She knew she should have never trusted her mother's judgment on her new coat and should've brought her older, more comfortable coat that she had originally planned on bringing. Akira tried to step around Masaru and Makoto, but stumbled because of her violent shivering was affecting her knees. Yoshi managed to catch her by wrapping his arms around her, but he had failed to realize that his footing was so weak in the snow and slush that Akira's momentum had also sent him backwards.

"Yoshi! Akira!" the other hosts called out as they lunged for them, but also tried to avoid the steep decline of the ground that Yoshi and Akira was falling down. Yoshi clung tightly to Akira as the two fell through the air, tilting their bodies so he was the one closer to the ground. When the two finally landed at the bottom of the steep area, Akira opened her eyes and sat up. She looked down when Yoshi's arms fell limply away from her to see that he was unconscious.

"Y-Yoshi-senpai!" she cried out frantically, moving off of him so she could look more closely at his head. He wasn't bleeding from what she could see so she lifted his head slightly to place it on her lap. "Yoshi-senpai, please, wake up."

"Akira! Yoshi! Are you two okay?" she heard Takuya's frantic calls float down to them. She glanced up, but couldn't see anything through the thick trees that surrounded them.

"I'm fine, but Yoshi-senpai is unconscious!" Akira replied at the top of her lungs, unsure of how far the distance was.

"We're calling some people to help!" Masaru called down to her.

"You'll be okay Aki-chan!" Ichigo's reassuring call came down to her seconds after Masaru's.

**Hey everyone! I need a little help from all of you. I am in the process of planning a Harry Potter fanfiction and a Pokemon fanfiction that I need more characters for. I must warn you that I won't be posting any of either of them until I have the first part of either story done (Which means the first of six for Harry Potter and the first of three for Pokemon) I already have everything summarized, I just need more characters to fill in some holes. like classes in Harry Potter and the Pokemon League in Pokemon. So, either message me or send me a review if you want to be a character in either or both.**

**Go vote in my poll on who you want Akira to be with! So far the winner is Yoshi!**

**Here is the list of characters ****in this story (Will update as story progresses):**

**Takuya Souh- 17, son of Haruhi Fujioka and Tamaki Souh, Prince of the Host Club, Looks like his father**

**Sophie Souh- 15, daughter of Haruhi Fujioka and Tamaki Souh, looks like her mother**

**Masaru Hitachiin- 16, son of Aileana Veddette and Kaoru Hitachiin, Little Devil Type, looks like his father with brighter hair**

**Makoto Hitachiin- 15, son of Aileene Veddette and Hikaru Hitachiin, Little Devil Type, looks like his father with brighter hair**

**Yoshi Ohtori- 17, son of Koharu Veddette and Kyouya Ohtori, Shadow Prince, looks like his father with blue eyes**

**Kyoko Ohtori- 20. daughter of Koharu Veddette and Kyouya Ohtori, looks like her mother**

**Hotaka Morinozuka (Tori)- 18, son of Caitlin Veddette and Takashi Morinozuka, Silent Type, looks like his father**

**Akio Morinozuka- 20, son of Caitlin Veddette and Takashi Morinozuka, looks like his father**

**Ichirou Haninozuka (Ichigo)- 18, son of Tasia Veddette and Mitsukuni Haninozuka, Lolita Type, looks like his mother**

**Chouko Haninozuka- 20, daughter of Tasia Veddette and Mitsukuni Haninozuka, looks like her mother except blonde**

**Akira Onitaka- 16, unfortunatly poor, sadly the child of Mei (for those of you who don't know, she's the daughter of Ranka's friend/ the pension owner), Shy Prince, looks like her father**

**Papaya- unknown age (believed to be less than a year old), adoptive baby of the Host Club, Baby Princess**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you lovelydasom, hot chocolate mess for reviewing! Since it's my BIRTHDAY I decided to update. . . I am now officially the same age as Takuya and Yoshi, obviously my favorite two kids in this story.**

Akira looked down when she felt Yoshi move a little. His eyes opened slightly and looked up at her.

"Where are we?" he said roughly. Akira smiled slightly at him, just thankful that he was okay.

"I don't know how far we fell and I can't see anyone, but they said that they were calling people to come get us," Akira replied to him as he slowly sat up.

"Are you hurt?" Yoshi asked, sighing softly in relief when she shook her head. He glanced around to see that they were in a heavily forested area.

"Everyone is on the hill above us," Akira told him as she watched him look around. Yoshi looked back at her curiously. "I think it would be best if we stay here so they can get to us."

Yoshi nodded and crossed his legs, readying himself for waiting until the others come rescue them. Akira shivered, trying to gather her coat closer around her, mentally cursing the shade from the bunched up trees. Yoshi sighed softly and moved to sit closer to her, holding out his arms to her. She looked at him in confusion, eyeing his arms.

"We should stay closer for warmth," he explained quietly. Akira nodded and moved closer to him. Yoshi wrapped his arms around her as she held him to her, resting her head on his chest.

"Would you like to talk about something to distract ourselves until they come find us?" Yoshi suggested, tilting his head so it rested against the top of hers. Akira nodded silently. "What is your family like?"

"My mom is overbearing and my dad is always working," Akira mumbled grumpily. "I'm an only child as you probably already know and I'm stuck in between my parents always fighting over something. What about yours?"

Yoshi frowned, trying to imagine what that could be like before he answered. "My family is a little strict. My father was the third son of a very influential family so he grew up always striving for better and my mother had to always please her own family so she kind of tried to get me and my sister to do what we wanted the best we could."

"At least your parents love each other," Akira grumbled, burying her face in Yoshi's chest. Yoshi began to slowly stroke her back in comfort.

"You know that you can always come to any of our houses, right?" Yoshi said to her, causing her head to rise. She had small tears in her eyes as she looked at him in confusion. "You are Takuya's cousin and our friend. You will always be welcome at any of our houses."

Akira smiled at him before leaning back down to rest her head on his chest again. "What are you planning on doing after you graduate next year?"

"I have yet to decide, but I do enjoy singing so I might sign on to be an artist for my parents," Yoshi admitted softly. He could small giggles rock Akira's body against his. "What's so funny?"

"I didn't think you could sing," she admitted sheepishly as she shifted away from him slightly, but still close enough to feel his body heat. "I mean, the only time you ever seem to talk is when you reprimand Takuya about something. It's the same with Tori-senpai."

"Just because we don't find a reason to speak, does not mean we don't have the ability to sing," Yoshi told her sternly. Akira looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "All of the hosts' mothers are skilled singers, except for Takuya who gets his musical ability from his father. We have grown up at my parents' music studio, singing with some of the biggest stars in Japan."

"Doesn't mean you can sing," Akira teased with a small giggle. Yoshi chuckled as he pulled her to him.

"Are you saying that you don't believe me?" Yoshi questioned, looking down at her with mock hurt in his expression. Akira laughed outright at him.

"I'll believe you if you sing me something," Akira countered, pursing her lips to cut off her laughter and look somewhat serious.

"All of this just to hear me sing?" Yoshi chuckled, shaking his head slightly as he shifted into a more comfortable position. Akira squeaked when she was suddenly in his lap. "Let's see. I suppose my father's favorite song would be best in this situation."

"What would that be?" Akira asked as she tried to settle into his lap some more so she wouldn't be sitting completely on him or the ground.

"Tsumetai Yoru, or Cold Night, by Koharu Veddette," he murmured back to her before he cleared his throat softly. "I hid in the shadows of a chilly,

moonlight illuminated night, reflecting on the town.

What is there for me to believe in?

There is not a thing

in the midst of a crowd coming and going.

In a monochrome world

I had hung my head, but

I realized it,

by your words

and the single flower

at my feet.

If I lost it,

there would be nothing to fear.

As if I were trying to convince myself,

I walked on."

Yoshi trailed off his deep, fluid voice when he realized that Akira's breathing had slowed to a steady, calming rhythm. He glanced down to see that she had fallen asleep against his chest. He surprised himself by smiling a little and drawing her closer to him. He blinked and looked up, trying to see through the trees. He cursed himself for wearing his contacts that day because they now blurred as he tried to look up into the trees.

There was a rustle behind them, causing Yoshi to tense. He gripped Akira closer as he eyed the spot that had just rustled. He must have been holding onto her tighter than he thought because Akira jerked awake and blinked sleepily at him. If it wasn't for the fact that there might be something hidden by the trees that could potentially kill them, he might have thought her expression was cute. Akira saw his tense expression and immediately snapped out of her sleepy haze. She looked around frantically until she noticed the rustling branches that Yoshi had been starring at.

"Yoshi! Akira!" the two visibly relaxed into each other when they heard the frantic call of their idiotic prince. The rustling stopped when a large man in black police padding stepped through the trees.

"Yoshi-sama," he saluted before he took up his walkie-talkie and mumbled something into it. Several other men dressed just like him came through the trees in seconds. Two came forward and helped the two surprised teens to their feet.

"Yoshi! Akira!" Takuya cried out as he burst through the trees with flailing arms and tear stained cheeks. He flung his arms around the two after two of the men wrapped blankets over the two teens' shoulders.

"Takuya, who are these men?" Yoshi asked him, his voice turning slowly into one of anger. Takuya blinked at him in surprise.

"I-I had no choice, but to call your Mama and then she called your father who sent these men out here," Takuya explained quickly, watching as his best friend's face contorted a little more and more with the small signs of anger that the blonde knew so well. Yoshi turned away from him and helped Akira tighten the blanket around her. Tears came to Takuya's eyes as he watched his best friend lead away his cousin. "Y-Yoshi, don't be mad at me!"

Takuya stumbled slightly as he tried to follow them back to the other hosts with the guards closely watching all of them.

**Hey everyone! I need a little help from all of you. I am in the process of planning a Harry Potter fanfiction and a Pokemon fanfiction that I need more characters for. I must warn you that I won't be posting any of either of them until I have the first part of either story done (Which means the first of six for Harry Potter and the first of three for Pokemon) I already have everything summarized, I just need more characters to fill in some holes. like classes in Harry Potter and the Pokemon League in Pokemon. So, either message me or send me a review if you want to be a character in either or both.**

**Go vote in my poll on who you want Akira to be with! So far the winner is Yoshi!**

**Here is the list of characters ****in this story (Will update as story progresses):**

**Takuya Souh- 17, son of Haruhi Fujioka and Tamaki Souh, Prince of the Host Club, Looks like his father**

**Sophie Souh- 15, daughter of Haruhi Fujioka and Tamaki Souh, looks like her mother**

**Masaru Hitachiin- 16, son of Aileana Veddette and Kaoru Hitachiin, Little Devil Type, looks like his father with brighter hair**

**Makoto Hitachiin- 15, son of Aileene Veddette and Hikaru Hitachiin, Little Devil Type, looks like his father with brighter hair**

**Yoshi Ohtori- 17, son of Koharu Veddette and Kyouya Ohtori, Shadow Prince, looks like his father with blue eyes**

**Kyoko Ohtori- 20. daughter of Koharu Veddette and Kyouya Ohtori, looks like her mother**

**Hotaka Morinozuka (Tori)- 18, son of Caitlin Veddette and Takashi Morinozuka, Silent Type, looks like his father**

**Akio Morinozuka- 20, son of Caitlin Veddette and Takashi Morinozuka, looks like his father**

**Ichirou Haninozuka (Ichigo)- 18, son of Tasia Veddette and Mitsukuni Haninozuka, Lolita Type, looks like his mother**

**Chouko Haninozuka- 20, daughter of Tasia Veddette and Mitsukuni Haninozuka, looks like her mother except blonde**

**Akira Onitaka- 16, unfortunatly poor, sadly the child of Mei (for those of you who don't know, she's the daughter of Ranka's friend/ the pension owner), Shy Prince, looks like her father**

**Papaya- unknown age (believed to be less than a year old), adoptive baby of the Host Club, Baby Princess**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you lovelydasom, for reviewing! Originally this chapter was supposed to be dedicated to them meeting the Zuka Club, but I didn't like how it was turning out so I moved on to this chapter which is placed about a month or two after their ski trip.**

Akira blinked around at the bright lights and sounds coming from the amusement park she was in the middle of. She was still in her uniform, that much she knew, but what she didn't know was how she ended up in the middle of an amusement park. She thought back to earlier when she was walking to school. She was almost there when a limo with the entire Host Club in it pulled up to her. She hadn't even had time to register what was happening before she was pulled into the limo and whisked off to the amusement park.

"Akira-kun," she heard someone call and turned to see several of her regular guests standing by a merry-go-round with small smiles on their faces. None of them were wearing their uniforms, instead they were each wearing normal sun dresses of different colors and patterns. Akira smiled at them warmly, automatically turning into a host after being a part of the club for a little over two months.

"Is there something you wanted?" she asked softly, walking over to the girls. The four girls blushed at her before one decided to answer.

"We wanted to know if you would like to play with us," the girl, a tall brunette in a light pink dress with white lace decorating it, said shyly. The girl motioned towards the ride they were waiting on with a small smile.

"Yoshi-kun did say we could ride anything with whatever host we wanted since the whole park was rented for us," a different girl, this one having long black hair and a deep green dress, explained swiftly as a blush spread across her cheeks.

"W-We wanted you to escort us today," a shy girl with bright red cheeks, deep brown hair, and a light blue dress stuttered as she addressed Akira.

"Akira-kun, why are you in your uniform?" the fourth of the girls suddenly asked. This one was a petite girl with short black hair in a white dress with white flats.

"I thought we had class today, but the Host Club caught me before I could get to school," Akira admitted sheepishly. The girls giggled at her, each smiling brightly at her. Akira also smiled back at them, walking forward a few steps. The four girls dragged her onto the ride and each got onto the multi-colored horses that were posted around the circle with Akira standing in the open spot in between them. Akira smiled at the girls as the music started up and the horses began to move up and down around the circle. The girls giggled softly as they went around the ride, large smiles on their faces as Akira watched them ride the beautiful horses.

Once the ride stopped, Akira helped the girls down from their horses and the five exited the ride to go into the rest of the park. The four girls dragged Akira around the entire park throughout the day, sometimes joining the groups that were with the other hosts as they also moved around the park, until they all met together at the center fountain of the park.

"Before we must say good bye to you dear ladies," Takuya said as the hosts lined the fountain and faced the mass of girls, Takuya actually standing on the fountain. Takuya was dressed in white slacks with a deep red dress shirt that had the top few buttons undone. "Myself and the rest of the Host Club wish for you to know one thing before we see each other next at school. Although we may see each other during lunch and our classes, club activities will be temporarily closed until further notice."

There was a group 'aw' as the girls' faces fell in sadness.

"Why, Takuya-sama?" one girl called out to the Host Club prince.

"As you all know, Tori, Ichigo, Masaru, Makoto, and I are cousins," Yoshi called out to the girls, stepping forward instead of up. "Starting next week, all of us will be entertaining our family at our homes and must go home immediately after school. Takuya has kindly agreed to stop club activities until we are able to come back and greet you ladies with our undivided attention and services. And, something for you all to look forward to, once we open again, we will be opening with a themed day."

Several girls cheered happily as they all clapped for the Host Club. The fountain's jets went off behind Takuya, causing him to stumble in surprise and fall back into the fountain. Everyone laughed when he sat up, completely soaking wet. By the time he got out of the fountain and received dry clothes to change into from Masaru and Makoto, the girls had all left for the day, leaving the entire park open for the Host Club to enjoy themselves.

"Where is Akira?" Takuya asked, worry clear in his expression about the whereabouts of his cousin. Tori and Ichigo were looking at a map of the park, trying to decide on what rides all of them could go on while Yoshi was working on his iPad.

"Masaru and Makoto took her to get changed out of her uniform," Yoshi answered him without even looking up from his work. Takuya slumped onto the bench that sat beside the map with a heavy sigh. At the sound of the tapping of footsteps on the cobblestone ground, all of them looked up to see their friends coming towards them. Makoto and Masaru were in matching blue tee shirts with green designs on it with matching tan cargo shorts. Behind them, Akira had on denim capris with light green flats and a light green dress over the capris.

"Oh Akira! You look so cute!" Takuya said joyously as he quickly stood to go hug her. Akira side stepped her cousin to go to Ichigo and Tori.

"Where are we going first?" she asked them, looking up at the vast map as well. Ichigo smiled down at her from Tori's shoulders, clutching the cute orange puppy that Tori had won him earlier.

"We wanted to go to the Ferris wheel since one of the girls we were with didn't like heights," Ichigo said quickly, his smile growing. Akira nodded in agreement, slowly smiling along with him.

"Gentlemen, we do still have one more lady to attend to," Takuya said to the other hosts with a smile, causing all of them to look at him in confusion. He smiled knowingly and wagged his finger at his friends. "Even though she is also a host, Akira is still a lady and we must please her as gentlemen."

Akira blinked in surprise when the six boys suddenly surrounded her with their host smiles plastered on their faces.

"What would you like to do first, my lady?" Takuya asked as he took up Akira's hand in his own. Akira's eyes widened as she tried to back away from him, but Tori and Yoshi stopped her from moving.

"I-Ichigo-senpai wanted to go on the Ferris wheel," Akira finally managed to answer him, a small blush creeping across her cheeks at the boys being pressed so closely to her.

"But is that what you want?" Masaru asked as his younger cousin shook his head a little at her words. Akira slowly nodded and the boys stepped away from her. Takuya grip on Akira's hand shifted so he now had ahold of her wrist. He began to pull her towards the large wheel and took off in a run with the other hosts behind them. When they reached the Ferris wheel, they were immediately sat in a single circular cart so they could face each other. As soon as they were situated, the Ferris wheel began to move around slowly. The Host Club eagerly looked out across the beautiful park they were in as they began to go higher and higher.

"This is boring," Makoto grumbled once they had made a single rotation around the Ferris wheel and were nearing the top again. Without the others seeing, Makoto and Masaru shared a devious grin and began to rock back and forth in the cart, forcing it to start tilting with their movements. Ichigo shrieked at the sudden movements of the cart, clinging tightly to Takuya, who was also looking fearful. The cart gave a sudden heavy jolt that forced Akira out of her seat and into the flaps that worked as doors onto the cart. With reflexes only a Morinozuka or Haninozuka could have, Tori grabbed Akira's wrist and pulled hard. Her momentum automatically switched so she fell across Tori, Yoshi, and Makoto's laps. She glanced up with a grateful smile to Tori as she straightened to sit in her seat again. Takuya immediately began to yell at the Hitachiins as the Ferris wheel slowly made its descent down so they could get off. Yoshi held back behind the rest of the hosts, pulling the two Hitachiins back with him. By the time the other hosts realized that the three were missing, they were already at the next ride that Akira had wanted to try. They waited anxiously until Yoshi came around a corner from the bathrooms with Makoto leaning heavily on Masaru as the two followed their older cousin.

"What happened?" Akira asked, her eyes widening at the sight of the injured host.

"He just tripped coming off the Ferris wheel so we went to the bathroom to patch up his leg," Yoshi told her in a reassuring manor, a small smile on his face. Akira nodded slowly and turned back to the ride. Everyone got onto the strange metal cart that was like a large sarcophagus without its top and soon they were moving through the torch lit, yellow brick tunnels of the ride. Tattered, greying mummies were popping up everywhere around them as fires flared up as they passed. Ichigo cried out when skeleton thin bats swooped over their head with loud screeches, Tori having to duck over his cousin's shaking form so the bats didn't hit his head. The cart slowly began to build up more and more speed as they barreled through the tunnels through the pyramid decorated areas and they made a sudden sharp turn only to be plunged into a completely dark room. The hosts frantically tried to look around through the darkness and all tensed in fear when they heard someone begin to give a blood-curdling scream. As the cart shuddered to a crawling movement and slowly moved back into the open area that had been the entranceway, the hosts looked around to see who had given off the scream. Much to their surprise, Akira was huddled as close to herself as possible in her seat next to Masaru. As soon as the cart came to a shuddering halt and they were let free of the cart, Akira bolted to the exit with her eyes tightly close and tears streaming down her face. The boys zoomed after her as fast as they could, all of them desperately worried about their friend.

"Akira!" Takuya called out quietly when they found her trembling between two rows of carnival games, her hands covering her ears and her eyes tightly shut. She flinched away when he neared her and tried to touch her shoulder. She whimpered softly as she backed against the smooth wall of the metallic booth that the games sat in, sliding down the neon blue wall until she hit the cobblestone ground. The boys looked at each other worriedly as she trembled on the ground, curled up with her knees tucked under her arms as she still covered her ears. Takuya knelt next to Akira and gently touched her shoulder, gripping harder as she tried to shrink away from him. "Akira, it's fine, it's only me. What's wrong?"

Akira only whimpered in response to him as the others circled around her.

"Aki-chan, are you scared of the dark?" Ichigo asked in a soft whisper from between Tori and Makoto, all of the boys leaning in close to keep an eye on their friend. Akira nodded as she gave another whimper. Yoshi shoved Takuya aside and knelt next to Akira, roughly pulling her hands from her ears and prying open her eyes with his fingers.

"Having your eyes closed won't help at all if you are scared of the dark," he nearly growled at her as she stared up at him with fear in her wide eyes, her whole body shaking as she stared at him. Yoshi sighed softly and shifted so he sat next to her, motioning to the others. "Nothing is going to happen to you as long as all of us are here with you, Akira."

Akira looked around at all of them in turn, her trembling slowly stopping until she relaxed against the wall with a small smile. She blinked a few times at them before her smile turned into a frown, making the boys frown as well.

"I ruined our day, didn't I?" she asked them seriously.

"Not at all!" Takuya cried out, happy to see her back to normal and eager to keep her smiling. "We were all enjoying ourselves, we were just worried about you, little cousin!"

This did not seem to cheer up Akira at all as she turned from him, sniffing deeply. The boys shared knowing looks, all of them able to tell that she was trying to hide her tears.

"Akira," Makoto said quietly, coming up behind her with his twin cousin. "Will you tell us why you're scared of the dark?"

Akira sniffed again as she turned back to them, her eyes rimmed red from held back tears. "My father."

"Y-Your father?" Takuya repeated, his smile falling at the look of his younger cousin. Akira nodded and tried to smile, but it looked more like a grimace to the others. All of them knew of Akira's abusive father and her mother's attempt at keeping Akira away from him, something that the Host Club has vowed to help with at all costs.

"During his worst moments, when he came home drunk," Akira murmured, shuddering as she remembered her childhood and tears coming to her eyes. "H-He would h-hit Mom all the time. M-Mom would throw me into the nearest closet and close the door so I wouldn't be hurt like when I was a baby."

"So why are you afraid of the dark?" Masaru murmured, all of the boys becoming somber and tearful at her story. Akira gave a shaking laugh as she looked up at the sky, her tears spilling over and running down her face.

"I guess I just automatically think of my parents' fights and always screaming for them to stop, so I start getting scared that I will be next to get hit," Akira said in barely more than a whisper. Tori moved forward, his face completely blank, and silently whipped away the tears streaming down her face. Akira hiccupped as she blinked up at him in wonder, receiving a small but warm smile from the much taller host. She smiled slightly as Ichigo suddenly took her hand and began to tug her towards a group of rides.

"There's no need to be sad, Aki-chan! We're all here for you!" he cried happily as he rounded on her with a large smile on his round face. The two paused a few feet from the others, their hands still clasped together. Akira glanced over her shoulder at the content Host Club before looking at Ichigo's beaming expression, a warm smile breaking out on her own lips.

"You're right," she murmured, giggling a little as the warmth of the sun passed over her as she released Ichigo's hand to walk a few more steps out from the small alley. She spun and smiled at the boys. "Let's go have some more fun!"

**Hey everyone! I need a little help from all of you. I am in the process of planning a Harry Potter fanfiction and a Pokemon fanfiction that I need more characters for. I must warn you that I won't be posting any of either of them until I have the first part of either story done (Which means the first of six for Harry Potter and the first of three for Pokemon) I already have everything summarized, I just need more characters to fill in some holes. like classes in Harry Potter and the Pokemon League in Pokemon. So, either message me or send me a review if you want to be a character in either or both.**

**Go vote in my poll on who you want Akira to be with! So far the winner is Yoshi!**

**Here is the list of characters ****in this story (Will update as story progresses):**

**Takuya Souh- 17, son of Haruhi Fujioka and Tamaki Souh, Prince of the Host Club, Looks like his father**

**Sophie Souh- 15, daughter of Haruhi Fujioka and Tamaki Souh, looks like her mother**

**Masaru Hitachiin- 16, son of Aileana Veddette and Kaoru Hitachiin, Little Devil Type, looks like his father with brighter hair**

**Makoto Hitachiin- 15, son of Aileene Veddette and Hikaru Hitachiin, Little Devil Type, looks like his father with brighter hair**

**Yoshi Ohtori- 17, son of Koharu Veddette and Kyouya Ohtori, Shadow Prince, looks like his father with blue eyes**

**Kyoko Ohtori- 20. daughter of Koharu Veddette and Kyouya Ohtori, looks like her mother**

**Hotaka Morinozuka (Tori)- 18, son of Caitlin Veddette and Takashi Morinozuka, Silent Type, looks like his father**

**Akio Morinozuka- 20, son of Caitlin Veddette and Takashi Morinozuka, looks like his father**

**Ichirou Haninozuka (Ichigo)- 18, son of Tasia Veddette and Mitsukuni Haninozuka, Lolita Type, looks like his mother**

**Chouko Haninozuka- 20, daughter of Tasia Veddette and Mitsukuni Haninozuka, looks like her mother except blonde**

**Akira Onitaka- 16, unfortunatly poor, sadly the child of Mei (for those of you who don't know, she's the daughter of Ranka's friend/ the pension owner), Shy Prince, looks like her father**

**Papaya- unknown age (believed to be less than a year old), adoptive baby of the Host Club, Baby Princess**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you Kuu Luna, taa for reviewing!**

**Just so everyone knows! I have started my official Q&A on Youtube! I will now be taking questions about any of the stories I have written or even about myself and my views on whatever you wish, just think of it like a panel at a con! I don't know how many people will actually go an participate in this, but I hope it helps whoever does go and watch. It's name is OFFICIAL Koharu Veddette Q&A part 1. http: /www. youtube .com/ watch? v=CvrnZ93X80s**

"Welcome!" came the familiar call of the Host Club as they opened again several weeks after their trip to the amusement park, just like they promised their guests they would. After the flourish of roses faded away from the mass of guests' views, they saw the Host Club dressed in their new theme, super heroes.

Takuya's blonde hair was shimmering under the most elegant gold crown any of the girls had seen, a deep blue sapphire settled in the twirling ribbons of gold. His costume itself covered his whole body in white spandex with large blue gloves and boots with golden designs swirling all over his body, even onto his pale face. Even to an unbiased eye, he was easily the silliest of the hosts in attendance.

Behind him were Masaru and Makoto with light blue shorts on with deep orange muscle shirts attached to them, matching boots and gloves and a deep blue mask covering half of one's face while an orange one covered the other. The two had two large white 'M's on their chests, obviously meaning their names.

Standing to Takuya's left was Tori and Ichigo, the smaller of the two dressed as a little pink rabbit, complete with fluffy little tail and ears. He seemed to smell a lot like strawberries even from the several yards that the girls were standing at. Tori, on the other hand, seemed to be dressed in a deep black tuxedo and white mask. Many girls automatically thought of the old popular show, Sailor Moon, when they saw him with his flowing cape and long staff.

On Takuya's right was Akira, the biggest shock to all of the girls. Akira was wearing a hot pink cape and spandex underwear over a black spandex body suits with knee high pink boots that had black buckles on them and a large pink A on her chest, which looked to be far more feminine than a guy's should. Akira's black hair was pulled into a ponytail and she had a black mask covering her eyes. If the girls didn't know any better, they would swear that Akira was a girl with how feminine she looked.

There was a small amount of confusion as the guests were split up to go to their hosts since Yoshi, the one who typically scheduled everything, was missing. By the time they had all of the guests divided and scheduled properly, several of the girls had already made comments about how they would love to see Akira dress more feminine on a daily basis.

"I don't really know if that's a good idea," Akira said uncomfortably though most of the girls just chocked it up as her being uncomfortable in women's clothing.

"I believe it's a fantastic idea," a male voice said from the doorway, drawing everyone's attention. Yoshi had walked in wearing black slacks and a simple white dress shirt that was being tugged at slightly by a young boy with curly black hair and slightly tanned skin.

"Yoshi, who is this?" Takuya asked as he stood and stared at the little boy in his best friend's arm and the light blue bag that was swung over the dark haired teen's shoulder.

"My cousin, Hajime," Yoshi replied as he came up to his normal table to set down the blue bag with little white clouds and yellow ducks stitched onto it. Yoshi turned back to the crowd of girls he seemed to be expecting to emerge behind him and smiled at the girls. Hajime seemed to squirm slightly and open his large brown eyes to look around the room. The girls cooed at the sight of him, but Hajime seemed to not like being fussed over and began to whimper. Yoshi glanced down at the boy in his arms before turning to go into changing rooms. When he returned, Hajime was nowhere to be seen and the girls were whispering excitedly to each other.

"Yoshi-san? What did you do with Hajime-kun?" one of the many girls that suddenly surrounded him asked. Yoshi took a silent, deep breath before answering.

"Hajime is still a newborn and does not like to be fussed over, just like his father," Yoshi explained in as kind of a voice as he could manage since he dearly wished to snap at the girls for making his baby cousin so upset. The girls frowned, clearly not seeing what they did wrong, but backed away from Yoshi anyway.

"Why did Hajime have to come here Yoshi?" Makoto asked quietly as his older cousin neared the Hitachiin table. "Couldn't Aunt Koharu or Uncle Kyouya have gotten anyone to take care of him? Or even Hajime's parents? I know Uncle Yuigo and Aunt Risako could have found someone to hire."

"Aunt Risako doesn't wish to have her son raised by a nanny like she was, so she asked if our family could look after him while she and Uncle Yuigo went out of the country for a mandatory business meeting with her family," Yoshi explained as quickly and quietly as he could so none of the guests could hear. The two red heads nodded before turning back to their guests, leaving Yoshi to go monitor everyone as they hosted. After a few minutes, Yoshi returned to his table and immersed himself into tallying the number of profit the Club was making so far, paying no attention to anything while he worked.

"Yoshi," he heard someone call and looked up to see a pissed off Akira with Hajime in her arms, his face and eyes a bright shade of red.

"What happened?" he asked, jumping out of his seat and his mind reeling to figure out a list of all of the medical diseases he knew would make a child turn so red. Akira glared at him with a look of utter loathing.

"What happened?" she spat at him with more venom in her voice than Yoshi had ever heard a girl use in his entire life. "Your baby cousin was left alone in a strange room with nothing to do but get hurt and you are wondering what happened?"

She moved like she was about to shove Hajime into Yoshi's arms, but thought better of it and turned on her heel to go back to her guests. Yoshi followed after her and tried to take Hajime back. Akira refused to let the young boy go and Hajime seemed completely at ease nestled into her chest, though it was so small. Akira sat down in her seat and shot one last glare at Yoshi, who would have flinched back at the look if he was someone like Takuya. Thankfully he was not anyone even close to Takuya's personality so he just came closer to her and reached for his cousin who seemed to be falling asleep against Akira.

"You dare touch this child again before it is time to go and I swear you will lose both of your hands Yoshi," Akira hissed at him in a way that Yoshi had only ever seen when she was being particularly protective of Papaya. Yoshi leaned away from her and sighed, deciding to change tactics.

"Listen," he said quietly, pointedly not looking at any of the girls in front of him. "I have no idea how to actually take care of a baby since I am one of the youngest in my family and have never had the need to. The only reason why I even have Hajime is because my parents couldn't get out of going in to work today and my sister had to go to her internship."

"So you admit to having no idea what to do with Hajime?" Akira concluded, receiving a swift nod from Yoshi. Akira stood and Yoshi expected her to give him Hajime, but she maneuvered around him and placed Hajime in Tori's lap. "Please keep an eye on him for me."

After Tori nodded his consent to her, Akira turned back to Yoshi with pursed lips.

"I looked into Hajime's bag and you have too little of things in it to take care of a newborn," she said sternly, a little surprised to see Yoshi actually looking slightly ashamed and willingly let her reprimand him.

"Are you saying that we need to go and buy things for Hajime?" Yoshi said, his voice turning a little sharp at her implication that he couldn't take care of his own little cousin when he kept his other cousins from destroying everything they lay their hands on.

"Exactly," Akira said as she turned on her heel and headed towards the door.

"Ladies, I am sorry about this, but Akira is right that we are missing much needed supplies to look after Hajime," Yoshi said quickly to the small group of girls that had been Akira's guests. The seemed like they didn't mind at all as Yoshi went off to catch up to Akira, who must've forgotten that she was still in her superhero outfit since she turned back as he reached the door and ran off to the changing rooms. Minutes later, the two were pulling away from the school in Yoshi's limo, heading towards the Ohtori estate to gather up the materials Yoshi had forgotten.

"Yoshi," Akira murmured as she continued to look out the window at the buildings flying by them as they travelled along a highway. Yoshi looked up from his iPad to show he was listening to her. "Is it really impossible for me to fulfill this debt?"

Yoshi blinked at her, not really expecting that she wanted to talk about her debt of all things while they were alone. He had thought that she would be a little closer to a normal girl and would want to talk about her feelings towards one of the hosts and how he could help her get the object of her affection. At least, that was always what other girls wanted to do when alone with him, that or try to kiss him. He had told hold back a chuckle as he thought of this, thinking again that Akira really was no normal girl.

"Yoshi?" Akira murmured again, this time looking at him to see him smirking at her. For some reason, this made her angry. "What's so funny?"

"I am sorry, Akira, but you are like no normal girl," Yoshi managed through his held in chuckles. Akira frowned at him as he composed himself. "It is possible to complete your debt with how much work you are doing, but only if you manage to not increase it and keep working at the same rate until Takuya and I graduate."

"That long," Akira sighed. Yoshi somehow knew in her tone that it was not a question, but an admission of what was fact. They pulled through a pair of white, wrought iron gates and stopped in front of a tall building that had many columns surrounding it and several glass windows. Akira stared up at it with wide eyes. "This is your home?"

"Do you have a list of things that Hajime needs?" Yoshi asked quickly as a waiting butler moved forward to open his door. Akira gave a start and reached into her pocket to pull out a small piece of paper. She tried to climb out of the limo behind him, but Yoshi simply snatched the paper from her and used his foot to close the door before she could climb out. "It'll be easier if I just go in and get everything."

He gave her no room to argue as he climbed up the steps to another waiting butler who opened the door for him. Akira sighed and leaned back against the plush seats of the limo as Yoshi disappeared inside. She spent her time looking out at the vast garden that covered the open area just to her left. There were flowers she had never seen before sprouting around the field with a large, white marble fountain standing tall in the middle. Water sparkled in the sunlight as it bubbled around the fountain and Akira watched a butterfly flutter around from flower to flower.

"Let's go," Yoshi's voice startled her from the trancelike state she had reverted to as she watched the field. She glanced over at him to see that he had another bag grasped in his hand that was full to the brim with the things that Akira had requested he get for Hajime. Yoshi handed her the bag as they headed back down the driveway and onto the highway towards the school. They sat in silence with only Akira looking through the bag. When they finally reached the school and the club room, the two opened the doors to see a frantic Takuya pacing in front of the rest of the club with matching worried looks on their faces.

"What's wrong?" Akira asked as she walked in ahead of Yoshi and placed the bag down on a table. The boys turned to her with wide eyes as if they hadn't expected to be seeing her. They sent worried glances towards Yoshi and it struck the teen why they were worried. Yoshi's eyes narrowed at his cousins and best friend before they made a quick scan of the room.

"Where is Hajime?" he asked in a deep growl, a dark shadow coming across his face that made all of the other hosts remember why they called him the Shadow Prince. The Hitachiin cousins shoved a shaking Takuya forward as they all shrank back into the couch. Takuya looked nervously back at his friend before facing his best friend's anger.

"W-Well, To-Tori put him down for a nap," Takuya began hesitantly, looking at his fingers as he pushed his two pointer fingers together. "B-But he wasn't in the crib when we went to heck on him."

"He what!" Akira cried, her eyes wide as she looked at her cousin. Takuya glanced at her after flinching at her yell.

"He disappeared," he said sheepishly. He seemed to give himself a shake and looked at Yoshi confidently. "But we searched everywhere we ould think of as soon as we found out, but he was no where near the room."

By the time her finished his statement, Takuya was slowly shrinking into himself under the intense glares he was receiving from the angered teens in front of him. Yoshi seemed to have turned into a statue of a man who hated the whole world while Akira turned on her heel to glance around the whole room. No one paid attention to her as she went into the changing rooms, but watched as Yoshi's left eye twitched and they could swear that there was a vein pulsing in his forehead.

"You are s-" he began in a deadly calm voice, but was cut off by the sound of a high pitched squeal of laughter. He frowned and turned to see Akira coming back into the room with a giggling Hajime in her arms and Papaya sniffing the young boy from her shoulder. Yoshi crossed the room in only two strides and took his baby cousin from her arms. Hajime giggled and reached up to wrap his chubby arms around Yoshi's neck. Yoshi visibly calmed down as he smiled slightly at his little cousin. He turned a grateful look on Akira. "Where was he?"

"Under the crib with Papaya," Akira answered promptly, shooting a glare towards the others. "They obviously didn't heck the most obvious place for a newborn to go to when they roll out of an unlocked crib."

"I had better go," Yoshi said to her, choosing to completely ignore the other hosts as he bounced Hajime lightly on his hip. "Hajime needs a proper nap before my parents return home for dinner."

"I'd better get going too," Akira said as they turned to go out the door, leaving the other hosts frozen on the couch. Akira absently stroked Papaya's head as the young animal rested on her shoulder. "Mom needs me to help close the shop tonight."

"Would you like the ride?" Yoshi asked as he closed the door behind the two with an audible thud, leaving the other hosts to stare at the shut doors in surprise.

**Hey everyone! I need a little help from all of you. I am in the process of planning a Pokemon fanfiction that I need more characters for. I must warn you that I won't be posting any it until I have the first part of the story done (Which means the first of three) I already have everything summarized, I just need more characters to fill in some holes. like the Pokemon League. So, either message me or send me a review if you want to be a character in it.**

**Since I have the general idea of the rest of the story planned out, Yoshi wins the poll! Yet, everyone, but Masaru is still open for an oc to be with!**

**Here is the list of characters ****in this story (Will update as story progresses):**

**Takuya Souh- 17, son of Haruhi Fujioka and Tamaki Souh, Prince of the Host Club, Looks like his father**

**Sophie Souh- 15, daughter of Haruhi Fujioka and Tamaki Souh, looks like her mother**

**Masaru Hitachiin- 16, son of Aileana Veddette and Kaoru Hitachiin, Little Devil Type, looks like his father with brighter hair**

**Makoto Hitachiin- 15, son of Aileene Veddette and Hikaru Hitachiin, Little Devil Type, looks like his father with brighter hair**

**Yoshi Ohtori- 17, son of Koharu Veddette and Kyouya Ohtori, Shadow Prince, looks like his father with blue eyes**

**Kyoko Ohtori- 20. daughter of Koharu Veddette and Kyouya Ohtori, looks like her mother**

**Hotaka Morinozuka (Tori)- 18, son of Caitlin Veddette and Takashi Morinozuka, Silent Type, looks like his father**

**Akio Morinozuka- 20, son of Caitlin Veddette and Takashi Morinozuka, looks like his father**

**Ichirou Haninozuka (Ichigo)- 18, son of Tasia Veddette and Mitsukuni Haninozuka, Lolita Type, looks like his mother**

**Chouko Haninozuka- 20, daughter of Tasia Veddette and Mitsukuni Haninozuka, looks like her mother except blonde**

**Akira Onitaka- 16, unfortunatly poor, sadly the child of Mei (for those of you who don't know, she's the daughter of Ranka's friend/ the pension owner), Shy Prince, looks like her father**

**Papaya- unknown age (believed to be less than a year old), adoptive baby of the Host Club, Baby Princess**

**Hajime Veddette- 0, son of Yuigo Veddette and Risako Fujisaki, looks like his father with his mother's hair**


	14. Chapter 14

I am so, so sorry everyone! Everything of mine got deleted off my computer when it crashed at the beginning of the month! If I had known something like this was going to happen, I wouldn't have taken a break to work on NaNoWriMo! Things like Truth From A Ninja Slave and Harry Potter are fine and I should be able to continue with them soon, but everything else is completely gone. If any of you have any idea of chapters for Welcome to the Host Club or what happened later on in Twisted Fate, I would greatly appreciate the reminder and help. . . Or even if you have copies of the chapters of Twisted Fate, I won't accuse you of plagiarism at this point cause you'll be saving me a lot of heart ache! I am so sorry for all of this and thank you for hanging in there for all this time!

Oh, by the way, I have a video blog on Youtube. It's called the "OFFICIAL Koharu Veddette Q&A" and you can ask any question of me or those who appear on it, even about our personal lives or our characters. So far Tenshi has shown up and so has my two best friends who are my muses for several of my characters.

Also, I'm starting a Digimon fanfic. . . At this point it's just a developing idea, but it's working out quite well and I should have it out in a decent amount of time.

Thanks again for sticking with me!

Koharu Veddette


	15. Chapter 15

"Aki-cha!" Ichigo called to the dark haired girl as they were preparing for the day's theme, under the sea. Ichigo had on bright pink swim trunks with strawberries printed all over them with sea stars clipped throughout his curly brunette hair. He was shirtless, though what looked to be a mesh fishing net was wrapped around his torso with more sea stars tangled into the netting. Akira turned from her decorating task so the small teen could bound into her arms. Unlike the other hosts, Akira was not dressed up for this theme because the Hitachiin cousins couldn't figure out a way to make her a merman like the rest of them without revealing her chest, which, thanks to her dear older cousin, was very much taboo.

"What is it Ichigo-senpai?" Akira asked, holding the boy up and reveling in how light he was for such a muscular dancer and martial artist.

"Yo-kun said you get to come to his house with us Saturday!" Ichigo said excitedly. Akira looked at him in confusion so the small teen decided to explain. "We always have family get togethers on the weekends and this time you're invited to come too!"

"Th-That's great, Ichigo-senpai, but I help my mom out on weekends," Akira said, receiving a frown from the little brunette before tears came to his big lavender eyes. "But I can try to get out of work this weekend."

"Your mother already said yes to you coming," Yoshi informed her as he came up to the two, knowing full well what they had been talking about. Akira had to hold back a blush at the sight of Yoshi. He didn't have his glasses on, so you could clearly see his blue eyes that matched the scales that were placed in a decorative pin in his hair. The blue scales continued down his neck and onto a part of his torso so it looked like he really did have scales. The look was completed with dark green swim trunks that were a little tight around his hips. "I contacted her yesterday about it."

Akira frowned at his words. She knew birthdays were never a big deal in her house since her mother couldn't really afford to throw her a party and her dad had never been around to celebrate with, but she had hoped that her mother would have at least remembered that Saturday was her birthday.

"Then I guess I'm coming over," she said, hiding her disappointment with a well practiced smile. It wasn't her first time missing her birthday and it was probably by far the last time she wasn't going to celebrate. Her disappointment continued to be hidden from everyone for the rest of the week until she was in the limo Yoshi had sent to pick her up. She was surprised that no one was there to greet her in the sleek car as it drove through town to reach the richer neighborhood.

"This way Miss Onitaka," the driver said when he opened the door for her and helped her out of the car. Akira still couldn't help but to stare up at the beautiful building before her as the driver walked her up the stairs and to the front door. A butler waited outside the door and knocked before he opened the large, ornate doors. Akira thought it was odd that the butler was knocking on the doors to the house he worked in, but decided not to question it as he opened the doors just wide enough for her to enter through. The driver ushered her through the doors and they closed swiftly behind her, throwing her into the darkness of the room before her. She shrieked in fear at being plunged into darkness before lights flickered on all around the room.

"Idiot! I told you to leave the lights on!" her mother screamed at Tamaki once the occupants of the room could see that Akira had ducked down into herself out of fear. Akira's eyes fluttered open at the sound of her mother's voice and the soft touch on her shoulder. She glanced up to see Yoshi kneeling beside her with an apologetic smile.

"Please forgive us for turning the lights off," he said softly as he helped her stand once more. "We only wanted this to be a surprise for you."

Akira looked over his shoulder at the the large group standing before her with smiles on all of their faces. Her friends were there in the front with presents in their hands as if waiting on her to call them forward. Behind them must have been their siblings because a man who looked like Tori stood beside a girl who looked like Ichigo while a woman who looked like Yoshi stood beside a young teen girl who looked like Akira's aunt. Behind them, though, was the largest part of the group. Her mother and her aunt were reprimanding a blonde man that could only be Takuya's father with how similar they looked while a man and woman who looked so similar to Yoshi they could only be his parents stood behind the two furious women with upset looks themselves. The Hitachiin parents were all laughing at Tamaki's horror stricken face while the people who Akira had to guess were Ichigo and Tori's parents stood around with a young blonde woman, a blonde man, and a brunette woman.

"Wh-What is this?" Akira asked in surprise. She knew that she was coming to a family get together, but she had no idea that it was going to be this large.

"It's your birthday party," Masaru and Makoto explained simultaneously, stepping forward with the rest of the junior Host Club so they could surround her.

"B-But why? How?" Akira asked, eyes wide as she looked around at all of them in amazement.

"Your mom called my mom about coming over to your house today to celebrate as a family," Takuya said excitedly.

"But my mother overheard since they were together when your mother called," Yoshi continued to explain from beside her, her hand still clutched in his.

"And she called our mothers!" Ichigo said just as excitedly as Takuya. Tori nodded his head in agreement of his cousin.

"So we put on this party for you to celebrate," Masaru and Makoto finished for the group.

"Stop hogging my beautiful birthday girl!" an older man said excitedly as he came forward and scooped Akira up into a hug.

"Grandpa!" Akira cried in confused happiness at the sight of the man who very much resembled a woman. "What are you doing here?"

"Ranka called me and told me what everyone was doing for you," Susuzu said, winking at his granddaughter. "And my do you look so much like Haruhi did all those years ago. You might as well be a Fujioka and not a Yasamura with your looks."

"Oh Misuzu, you flatter us," Ranka said, clapping his friend on the shoulder. To Akira, Ranka looked very much like he did in the pictures she saw of him from when the original Host Club was together, while her own grandfather was definitely looking his age. "Happy birthday, Akira-chan."

"Thank you Ranka-san," Akira said, giving the older man a slight bow. Ranka laughed cheerfully as he and Susuzu walked off towards the vast refreshments table in the room off to the side of the main room the were in.

"Yoshi, dear," a tall woman that looked very much like a dark haired model to Akira stepped forward and smiled at the dark haired teen beside her. "As the host for this evening, why don't you take Miss Akira around and introduce her to everyone in the family?"

"Yes mother," Yoshi said, giving a bob of his head to the woman. Yoshi placed Akira's hand on his arm before he motioned to the woman in front of her. "Akira, this is my mother, Koharu Ohtori."

"I-It's a pleasure to meet you, m'am," Akira said nervously, giving a deep bow to the woman. Koharu laughed lightly at Akira and placed a hand on the young girl's shoulder.

"There's no need to be so formal, Akira," Koharu said, giving the young hostess a warm smile as she looked up. "I was once in the same boat as you when I was only a little older than you."

"That's how most of our family met," a woman that looked quite a lot like Koharu walked forward and held out her hand to Akira with her own smile. "I'm Kyoko Ohtori."

"K-Kaguya," Akira gasped, her eyes going wide as she recognized the idol before her. "Y-You're Kaguya KO!"

"You're a fan of my sister?" Yoshi asked in mild surprise and amusement. Akira's wide eyes turned to Yoshi with a sparkle of excitement mixed into the wonder.

"You're Kaguya KO's brother?" Akira gasped out as the woman came and wrapped her arm around Yoshi's shoulder.

"My baby brother is also my composer," the woman said, kissing Yoshi's cheek and making his eyes narrow. "No one creates such beautiful music as Yoyo."

"Y-Yoyo?" Akira bit her lip to keep from laughing at the childish nickname. Yoshi glared at her sister before he turned to Akira once more.

"Ignore Kyoko's childishness," he said, shaking his sister off and leading Akira away from the mother and daughter pair that was grinning after them. "My sister takes being an idol very seriously, but everything else is just a game to her."

"When you're as famous as she is, you can get away with it," a blonde man said as he stepped up to the pair as they went around the room. "I'm Acelin, by the way, Miss Akira. I'm the uncle no one expects cousins out of."

"That's not true," Yoshi said, frowning at his flamboyant uncle. "You and your partner are trying to adopt, right?"

"Hm, it's true, but it's not looking likely that we are going to get our cute little Chinese girl any time soon," Acelin said, patting Yoshi on the shoulder.

"Where is he anyway?" Yoshi asked, scanning the room once more but not spotting the only other gay man in their bunch. "Could he not come back from overseas in time?"

"No, my dearie is still so far from my loving embrace," Acelin said with tears in his eyes before he walked away.

"Don't mind Lin, he's a bit dramatic when it comes to his boyfriend," Yoshi murmured as he continued to lead Akira around the room until she met everyone in the family and had received birthday wishes from all of them. "Would you like to sit down?"

"Yes please," Akira murmured, feeling a bit overwhelmed by everything that was going on. Not only was she at the biggest birthday party she had even been to, but she was also meeting some very important people who were all happily wishing her a happy birthday like she was part of their family. To top it all off, Yoshi hadn't left her side since she arrived and being so close to the normally cool host was making her confused because he was never quite this nice to anyone.

Yoshi led her to a plush chair that sat on a slightly raised platform at the center of the room.

"This is your seat for the evening," Yoshi explained, motioning towards the full view of the party the intricate and luxurious chair had. "You are our guest of honor, so you may dictate what you wish of this party from your throne."

"What do you mean?" Akira asked, confused by his words.

"You can demand we do anything," Yoshi told her, motioning towards the group that was slowly turning towards them. "If you want to play a game, we will play it. If you want to talk, we will talk until we are hoarse. So long as it is your birthday, you are our queen."

Akira blushed at Yoshi's words, especially when she heard her grandfather and uncle laugh before her mother and aunt hit their fathers.

"I-I don't know what to say," Akira stammered quietly, looking down at her lap.

"Say 'let them eat cake'!" Masaru and Makoto called out with a laugh, receiving smacks on their heads from their mothers at their bad historical joke. Akira smiled at her two friends before she looked out at her friends and family.

"Cake does sound like a good idea," she admitted a little sheepishly, receiving a laugh in response as Kyouya headed towards the dining hall to call in the waiting servants. A cake larger than any Akira had ever seen was wheeled in on a cart by two handsome young butlers. Akira could have sworn a real bouquet of flowers was placed on top of the earthy colored cake with how intricate the little colorful flowers looked.

"Your mother informed us that you have a love of dark chocolate," Yoshi explained as the servants began lighting the candles that looked like budded flowers around the base of the cake. "So we had our pastry chef make a dark chocolate cake with flowers that each taste like a different type of berry."

"I-I don't know what to say," Akira murmured as she was passed up the first slice of the cake. Yoshi took it from her and set it on a small table nearby before he took her hand and guided her to stand by the cake. The lights dimmed as the candles were lit around the cake by swiftly moving servants. Akira looked around the group as someone cleared their throat and a chorus of the happy birthday song began around her. Akira had to marvel for a moment at how beautiful the mass of voices sounded before she remembered that most of the group were semi-professional singers and that's why it sounded so amazing. She paused to listen to the song until the end before she blew out her candles and made a small, selfish wish.

"Congratulations Aki-cha!" Ichigo said as everyone applauded and the lights turned back on. Akira turned to smile at her upperclassman to see that he was holding out a large, pink paper wrapped present to her. "I hope you like your present from my family!"

Akira took the large present that had looked so light, but turned out to be really heavy. The servants that had helped with the cake rushed forward to take the box from her before she could drop it. Akira smiled gratefully at the two young men as Yoshi gently pulled her back to sit down in her chair once more. The servants placed the box in front of her before they turned to go retrieve the other presents. Akira hesitantly started to unwrap the present, being extra careful to not harm to silky ribbon or the fine wrapping paper.

"Just rip it open!" Masaru called to her eagerly. "We want you to see our present!"

Yoshi glared at Masaru as Makoto covered his mouth to keep him from shouting any more. Nodding is approval, Yoshi turned his gave back to Akira to see her looking at her present worriedly.

"Don't mind him," Yoshi reassured her with a soft smile, causing her to look up at him. "We will take as long as you want to finish your presents."

Akira nodded, but began to open the presents at a fast rate than she had been so they could finish with it sooner. She was quite surprised and awed by the presents she received from her friends, though she guessed she shouldn't have been after knowing them and their extravagance for quite a while. From Ichigo and Tori and their families, she received free martial arts lessons and a voucher to attend a concert at the club that Tori's mother owned. From Masaru and Makoto and their families was a sketch book full of sketches of clothing that the two boys promised would be in her closet when she returned home. From Takuya's family and her mother came a series of books on every subject she was even remotely interested in, most of the books being signed first editions. Finally, from Yoshi and his family came tickets to see a Kaguya KO concert, which easily became her favorite present until she moved the tickets to see a note that told her that was welcome to come on set when Kaguya shot her next music video.

"Go ahead and go play in the den," Koharu said to her son as the presents and cake began to wind down.

"We aren't children, mother," Yoshi commented dryly, receiving an amused smile from the beautiful older woman. Yoshi sighed as he motioned for his family and friends to follow him towards a large room with various comfortable looking seating placed around it while the older adults stayed back to chat.

"What to do?" Takuya wondered, addressing the ten other teens and young adults in the room. "We have quite a bit of time before the party was to end, you know."

"Let's play a game!" Ichigo's sister, Chouko, squealed in a very childish manner though the woman was already twenty.

"What game would accommodate all of us though?" Kyoko asked, smiling around at her cousins. "We all know that karaoke gets boring for us after two or three songs and we always end up fighting over the mic. We have too many people for any board game and I don't think Takuya and Sophie brought any of their dad's commoner games stash."

The siblings shook their heads to inform their friends that they hadn't.

"We could always play other games," Akira said softly, drawing their attention to her. "I used to play games with my whole class whenever we didn't really have lessons for the day and no one was able to study."

"What kind of games?" Yoshi asked, a bit skeptic that they had played anything that would interest their large group.

"Never Have I Ever was a popular game," Akira said, thinking back to her middle school days. "It always took up a lot of time when we had a lot of people to play."

"Then let's play," Takuya said, pulling up a chair in the circle and moving to sit down if not for the two red heads who slipped into the chair before he could. Takuya glowered at Masaru and Makoto's grinning faces before he stomped across the circle to another chair beside Yoshi and Akira.

"How do we play Akira-san?" Sophie asked, rolling her eyes at her older brother's antics before turning to give a soft smile very much like her mother's to Akira.

"Well we get in a circle," Akira started lamely, nervous to be the center of attention of so many famous and soon to be famous people.

"You heard the lady! Circle up!" Kyoko called to everyone and they were in a perfect, neat circle around the seating within moments. Akira looked at all of them before she looked down at her lap.

"We always played it where we had ten fingers up and took one down whenever we have done something, but I heard that there is a more adult version than that," Akira said quietly, hoping they could hear her. "I think it had to do with alcohol though."

"I vote for that option!" Kyoko called cheerfully to her cousins, sharing wide grins with the two Hitachiins in the circle. "We won't tell if you kiddos drink too."

"We are with family," Makoto pointed out with a grin.

"The law doesn't say we can't drink with family," Masaru grinned just as widely as his twin cousin.

"The law does say we have to have a parent present," Akio said in a deep tone that surprised Akira since she had never heard him speak before. She had assumed he was like his little brother and was a man of few words, but that made Akira wonder where their mother's talkative trait went to.

"Fine, we'll do the legal version for all of the kiddies in the room," Kyoko sighed, smiling around the circle. "Who wants to start?"

"Never have I ever been to Australia!" Masaru said with a grin as he watched several of his older cousins put a finger down.

"Never have I ever been on stage," Makoto said, grinning like his twin cousin as most of their cousins put a finger down and was surprised when Akira put a finger down as well. "When have you been on stage Akira?"

"My elementary school liked to have a lot of plays and Mom always insisted I try to be the lead role in everything," Akira shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal. "I wasn't very good, but I always seemed to get the roles I wanted."

"Does your mama have any video of them?" Ichigo wondered hopefully, several of his cousins nodding at the question like they too wanted to know.

"I guess she does," Akira shrugged, unsure of the answer. "I think my dad recorded them."

"Yoshi!" Takuya said eagerly, looking over to his tactical best friend who was already forming a plan to gather the videos from the woman so the group could see if Akira really did have an stage presence. Akira sighed and shook her head, knowing full well that there was no way she was getting out of this if Yoshi was going to be the one dealing with her mother.

"Never have I ever had caviar," Akira said after clearing her throat so the game would continue. Everyone around the circle gave her confused or dumbfounded looks as they each folded down one of their fingers. "I'm not rich like all of you, remember?"

"But caviar is so common," Chouko said in confusion, looking to Akio for some kind of explanation. "We have it at least once a week on sea food night."

"It isn't common for normal people," Akira said, her face heating up in an embarrassed blush. "My family can't afford something as fancy as that on occasion, let alone weekly."

"Oh you poor dear," Kyoko said sadly, frowning almost tearfully as she gave Akira a sympathetic look that only irked the younger teen. "Caviar isn't that great to me, but everyone else loves it when it's served."

"She's allergic," Yoshi explained at Akira's angered, but confused expression. "Kyoko can't eat most sea food without suffering from a severe outbreak of various symptoms depending on how and what she ingested."

"I take after my Italian blood," Kyoko said with a dramatic huff. "Pasta and wine flow through these veins more than sushi and rice."

Yoshi rolled his eyes before turning back to the others. "Never have I ever been in love."

"Oh you poor boy," Chouko cried sadly as she and many of her other cousins put their fingers down. Kyoko was about to continue on with the game before Takuya gasped and let out an indignant cry.

"Sophie! Who have you fallen in love with!?" he cried out, drawing attention to himself and his clearly embarrassed sister.

"None of your business!" Sophie shouted back at her older brother, a dark blush rising in her cheeks.

"But Sophie! I have to know or I can't determine if they are good enough to be a Souh!" Takuya said to his sister almost logically. Sophie groaned and glared darkly at her brother in a similar way her mother often did to their father.

"There is no determining if he is good enough to be a Souh or not," Sophie spat at her brother with her arms crossed over her small chest. "He doesn't even know so you have no right to know either."

"B-But," Takuya stammered, shrinking away from his sister as her glare worsened into a murderous look that clearly showed that he was pushing the topic far too far. Takuya pouted in his seat as Sophie turned a serene smile to Kyoko so the woman could continue the game.

"Oh my this is hard," Kyoko said thoughtfully before she smirked. "Never have I ever seen a man naked."

"Liar!" Masaru and Makoto yelled as all of the boys and Chouko put down their fingers, the small blonde having seen her fiancee naked before after a college beach party.

"You've totally seen a guy naked!" Makoto continued, frowning at Kyoko's smug look.

"You had to have with all of the nude photo shoots you've done!" Masaru accused, not liking the smug look on his cousin's face.

"Not necessarily," Kyoko laughed as she leaned back in her chair with her eyebrow raised. "Do you think Papa would have allowed me to pose nude with men? We were all wearing body suits over the parts not on screen."

"That's not fair!" the Hitachiin cousins whined, both pouting as Kyoko laughed joyously at their expense. Hotaka cleared his throat to gain their attention before he began his turn.

"Never have I ever worn a skirt," he said in his quiet, but dominating voice.

"Remind me to kill our mothers later," Masaru said to Makoto in a mock whisper as the two, Takuya, and Ichirou all put down a finger along with the girls. "Dressing us up like girls just to model for them."

The two shook their heads in sync with each other as they remembered much of their childhood consisting of girl clothes. Akio paused before he decided to just put down his finger instead of admitting to anything.

"Oh! I know!" Ichirou said, giving them all a big smile. "Never have I ever been taller than 150 centimeters!"

The game continued on like that until Akira ended up winning. The cousins continued to laugh as they played games together for the rest of the evening, creating memories that soon became Akira's favorite birthday to date.

**Here is the list of characters ****in this story (Will update as story progresses):**

**Takuya Souh- 17, son of Haruhi Fujioka and Tamaki Souh, Prince of the Host Club, Looks like his father**

**Sophie Souh- 15, daughter of Haruhi Fujioka and Tamaki Souh, looks like her mother**

**Masaru Hitachiin- 16, son of Aileana Veddette and Kaoru Hitachiin, Little Devil Type, looks like his father with brighter hair**

**Makoto Hitachiin- 15, son of Aileene Veddette and Hikaru Hitachiin, Little Devil Type, looks like his father with brighter hair**

**Yoshi Ohtori- 17, son of Koharu Veddette and Kyouya Ohtori, Shadow Prince, looks like his father with blue eyes**

**Kyoko (Kaguya KO) Ohtori- 20. daughter of Koharu Veddette and Kyouya Ohtori, looks like her mother**

**Hotaka Morinozuka (Tori)- 18, son of Caitlin Veddette and Takashi Morinozuka, Silent Type, looks like his father**

**Akio Morinozuka- 20, son of Caitlin Veddette and Takashi Morinozuka, looks like his father**

**Ichirou Haninozuka (Ichigo)- 18, son of Tasia Veddette and Mitsukuni Haninozuka, Lolita Type, looks like his mother**

**Chouko Haninozuka- 20, daughter of Tasia Veddette and Mitsukuni Haninozuka, looks like her mother except blonde**

**Akira Onitaka- 17, unfortunatly poor, sadly the child of Mei (for those of you who don't know, she's the daughter of Ranka's friend/ the pension owner), Shy Prince, looks like her father**

**Papaya- unknown age (believed to be less than a year old), adoptive baby of the Host Club, Baby Princess**

**Hajime Veddette- 0, son of Yuigo Veddette and Risako Fujisaki, looks like his father with his mother's hair**


End file.
